SEPARATE WAYS
by Mastergod
Summary: UN AGENTE DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ ES ENVIADO AL CONGO EN BUSCA DE UN NARCOTRAFICANTE Y ASESINO EN SERIE , DESPUÉS DE UNA LARGA BÚSQUEDA SE PIERDE EN UN CONDADO DEL CONGO Y ES SECUESTRADO POR REBELES Y CONTRAE EL VIRUS DEL LUPUS Y CUANDO REGRESA A CHINA CON LOS 5 FURIOSOS REGRESA INFECTADO Y COMIENZA A INFECTAR A TODOS LAS PERSONAS DEL PUEBLO Y EMPIEZA LA LUCHA POR SOBREVIVIR .
1. EL INICIO DEL FIN

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 1 : APOCALIPSIS**

**DESPUÉS**** DE QUE PO DERROTARA A LORD SHEN LAS COSAS FUERON DIFERENTES EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ , AL SABER QUIENES HABÍAN SIDO LOS HEROES DE CHINA SE DECIDIÓ HACER UNA ACADEMIA PARA ENTRENAR A NUEVAS GENERACIONES DE GUERREROS PARA PODER ESTAR MEJOR PREPARADOS PARA ENFRENTAR AL MAL , PERO ESTA VEZ NO IBA HACER UN RIVAL USUAL , AL CONTRARIO NO IBA A HACER SOLO UNO. UNO DE LOS MEJORES ESPÍAS LLAMADO SCOTT HABÍA SIDO ENVIADO A ÁFRICA PARA PERSEGUIR A UN NARCOTRAFICANTE DE ARMAS , SU TRABAJO ERA BUSCARLO , DESCUBRIR LO QUE HACIA Y ARRESTARLO , ESTA HISTORIA EMPIEZA EN EL CONGO DONDE SERIA EL INICIO DEL FIN .**

**ÁFRICA**

**CONGO **

**MARTES 13 **

**OPERACIÓN**** OVERBLOD**

**AGENDA PERSONAL DE SCOTT :**

**MARTES 13 , HE PERSEGUIDO AL NARCOTRAFICANTE DURANTE 2 SEMANAS , SE ESCONDE EN UN PEQUEÑO POBLADO DEL CONGO , NO SE VE QUE POSEA ARMAS O QUE LLEVE A CABO ALGUN PLAN , POR EL MOMENTO NO PUEDO VOLVER POR QUE NO TENGO PRUEBAS QUE JUSTIFIQUEN ESO , HOY INICIO LA OPERACIÓN OVERBLOD QUE CONSISTE EN LLEGAR POR ASALTO A SU REFUGIO Y ENCONTRAR LAS ARMAS , DESTRUIRLAS Y LLEVAR AL PRISIONERO CONMIGO A SALVO PARA SU JUICIO , SERA EL VIERNES CUANDO COMIENCE LA OPERACIÓN LO SEGUIRÉ DE CERCA A VER QUE AVERIGUO.**

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ .**

**LA RELACIÓN DE PO Y TIGRESA SE HABÍA FORTALECIDO Y ERAN PAREJA , SE AMABAN MUCHO , Y LAS COSAS NO PODÍAN IR MEJOR , NO HABIA CRIMINALES , ELLOS ENTRENABAN A LOS FUTUROS GUERREROS Y TIGRESA Y EL MAESTRO SHIFU SE HABIAN PERDONADO Y AHORA SE QUERIAN COMO PADRE HE HIJA ... LASTIMA QUE EL DESTINO LES IBA A HACER UNA PRUEBA DE AMOR . PO SE ENCONTRABA UNA MAÑANA CAMINANDO POR EL PALACIO DE JADE , ERA MUY TEMPRANO PERO EL SOL YA EMPEZABA A VERSE POR EL HORIZONTE , DESDE SUS ADENTROS PO SENTIA QUE ALGO MALO ESTABA POR SUCEDER , PUES ESE SENTIMIENTO YA LO TENIA POCO TIEMPO DE VOLVER DE LA CIUDAD DE GONGMEN , SU AMADA TIGRESA LLEGO Y LO ABRAZO DE LA ESPALDA DÁNDOLE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA .**

**TIGRESA - BUENOS DÍAS - SE EXPRESABA CON UNA SONRISA.**

**PO - BUENOS DÍAS PRECIOSA - SU TONO ERA DIFERENTE Y TIGRESA LO NOTO.**

**TIGRESA - PASA ALGO AMOR ?**

**PO - NOSE , TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO , Y SEA LO QUE SEA VA A SER MUY MALO .**

**TIGRESA - DESCUIDA AMOR , ESTARÉ SIEMPRE A TU LADO , EN LAS BUENAS Y ... - TIGRESA NO TERMINO LA FRASE POR QUE PO LA INTERRUMPIÓ.**

**PO - EN LAS MALAS , LOSE ... GRACIAS AMOR - DECÍA PO MIENTRAS LE DABA UN TIERNO BESO.**

* * *

**VIERNES 16 : OPERACIÓN OVERBLOD.**

**ESTABA ANOCHECIENDO EN EL POBLADO DEL CONGO , EL AGENTE ESTABA USANDO UNAS BOTAS MILITARES , UN PANTALÓN CON CAMUFLAJE Y UNA PLAYERA PEGADA AL CUERPO COLOR AZUL MARINO , Y EN SU CABEZA UNA BOINA ROJA , PORTABA UNOS GUANTES Y UNA PISTOLA PARA EL ASALTO AL REFUGIO , CUANDO EL NARCOTRAFICANTE LLEGO EL AGENTE SE PUSO EN MARCHA , SE PUSO EN EL TEJADO Y SE DESLIZO POR UNA VENTANA , LA ABRIÓ Y ENTRO , EN LA PUERTA HABÍA UN GUARDIA , ASI QUE DECIDIO LANZAR UNA BOTELLA DE HUMO , Y ENSEGUIDA GOLPEO AL GUARDIA SACÁNDOLO A VOLAR , ENTRO HASTA LA AZOTEA Y ESPERO , EL NARCOTRAFICANTE ESTABA HABLANDO ACERCA DE LOS NEGOCIOS QUE ESTABA POR HACER CON LOS PAÍSES ÁRABES Y MAS CON LOS TERRORISTAS , HASTA QUE POR FIN DIJO QUE TIPO DE NEGOCIO ERA , DE LO QUE ESTABA HABLANDO ERA DE UNA NUEVA ARMA Y ESO ERA EL ARMAMENTO VIRAL , EL NARCOTRAFICANTE ESTABA MOSTRANDO LAS ARMAS Y ERAN VARIOS BOTESITOS UNO ERA VERDE QUE ERA COMO LA CURA Y OTRO ROJO QUE ERA EL VIRUS , UN VIRUS CONOCIDO COMO LUPUS , ESTE VIRUS ERA CAPAZ DE CONVERTIR A LAS PERSONAS EN CANIBALES , DE PRONTO TRAJERON A UN ESCLAVO Y LO ARRODILLARON , POR LA FUERZA LE PUSIERON EL VIRUS LUPOS ROJO PARA VER QUE PASABA CON LAS PERSONAS , AL PRINCIPIO NO PASABA NADA PERO EN LOS OJOS DEL HOMBRE SE VEIAN COMO SE STABAN PONIENDO NEGROS Y UNA PLAGA ROJA ESTABA EN SUS OJOS , PARECIA UNA MEDUSA , EL HOMBRE DIO UNOS GRITOS DESGARRADORES Y EMPEZO A CONVULSIONAR , EN SEGUIDA TRAJERON A OTRO ESCLAVO Y EL PRIMERO LO ATACO MORDIENDOLO AL NUEVO , DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO LOS DOS YA ERAN CANIBALES , MAS QUE ESO ERAN ZOMBIES UNA VEZ CONFIRMADO LO QUE ELLOS ESTABAN HACIENDO SCOTT IBA A PODER ARRESTARLOS CUANDO DE LA NADA ALGUIEN LO GOLPEO POR LA ESPALDA Y LO DEJO INCONCIENTE UN MOMENTO EL AGENTE HABIA SIADO INFECTADO POR EL VIRUS PERO ESTA VEZ EL EFECTO FUE RETARDADO Y IBAN A PASAR 2 DIAS ANTES DE QUE BROTARA BIEN PUES ELLOS QUERIAN LLEVAR AL AGENTE A OTRO PAIS PARA COMENZAR CON SUS PLANES , AL REGRESAR AL AGENTE AL VALLE DE LA PAZ EL AGENTE ADVIRTIO A LOS 5 FURISOS SOBRE ESTO PERO NO QUISO DECIR LO QUE HABIA VISTO EN AQUEL REFUGIO . DECIDIO NO COMENTARLES NADA A SUS COMPAÑEROS POR QUE LOS IBA A PONER NERVIOSOS Y AHORITA ERA VOLVER Y EVITAR QUE ESE VIRUS SALIERA DEL CONGO POR QUE SI ESO PASABA SE IBA A ACABAR TODO.**

**CUANDO SE FUE A ACOSTAR NO PODIA DORMIR DEL DOLOR Y FUE ENTONCES QUE SE DIO CUENTA QUE EL ESTABA INFECTADO Y ESO NO ERA NADA BUENO Y TENDRIA QUE DECIRLES A SUS COMPALEROS , ESO IBA A CAMBIAR LAS COSAS Y ESTARIA EN UN DILEMA , PERO POR HAORA SOLO LE QUEDABA PODER PENSAR EN ALGO POSITIVO PARA NO CAER Y PENSAR QUE EL IBA A HACER UN PROBLEMA PARA SUS AMIGOS , ASI QUE INTETO IR A DORMIR PERO ALFO EN LA NOCHE LO DESPERTO Y LE DOLIA EL ESTOMAGO , SUS SOSPECHAS DE QUE ESTABA INFECTADO ESTABAN CRECIENDO Y EL SE DIJO ASI MISMO.**

**SCOTT - ESPERO Y NO SEA MAS QUE HAMBRE POR QUE SINO ES ASI ... ESTAREMOS EN GRANDES PROBLEMAS .**

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

BUENO AMIGOS AQUI LES TRAIGO ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA LLAMADA CAMINOS SEPARADOS QUE CONSTA EN AMOR Y AVENTURAS , DECIDI HACER ESTE PROYECTO DE ZOMBIES POR QUE YA HAY MUCHAS HISTORIAS DE AMIOR DE PO Y TIGRESA Y PIENSO QUE HACER UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DIFERENTE Y COSAS NUEVAS LE IBA A DAR UNA NUEVA PERSPECTIVA A LAS COSAS PARA QUE NO SIEMPRE SEA LO MISMO , BUENO ESPERO COMENTARIOS SOBRE QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO , SUGERENCIAS Y ESE TIPO DE COSAS BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LA PROXIMA XD


	2. CUESTION DE CONFIANZA

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 2 : ES CUESTIÓN DE CONFIANZA **

**EL JOVEN AGENTE AL REVISAR SU HERIDA PENSÓ Y SABIA QUE SI NO RECUPERABA EL ARMA Y NO SE CURABA LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE IBA A PONER EN RIESGO A SUS AMIGOS Y MAS QUE ESO A TODOS EN EL MUNDO , A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE SE LEVANTO TEMPRANO , AUN LE DOLÍA UN POCO EL ESTOMAGO Y SE DECÍA PARA SI MISMO QUE SOLO TENIA HAMBRE PERO EL YA ESTABA CASI SEGURO QUE NO ERA POR HAMBRE , PASARON UNOS SEGUNDOS Y AL FIN SE DECIDIÓ PONERSE DE PIE , SE DIO UN BAÑO Y LUEGO SE PUSO SU ROPA DE BATALLA , PUES VOLVERÍA AL CONGO POR LA MUESTRA DEL ARMA Y DESPUÉS ACABARÍA CON SU VIDA ANTES DE PONER EN RIESGO A LOS DEMÁS , SE PUSO UNAS BOTAS , UN PANTALÓN MILITAR , UNA PLAYERA AJUSTADA AZUL MARINO , SE COLGÓ SU PISTOLA Y UNOS CUCHILLOS EN EL PECHO , UNOS GUANTES NEGROS Y FINALMENTE SU PASAMONTAÑAS Y SE FUE DEJANDO UNA NOTA EN LA CAMA . AL ABRIR LA VENTANA ESTABA NEVANDO , EL SOL SE EMPEZABA A ASOMAR POR EL HORIZONTE Y ANTES DE SALIR DIJO : **_LO SIENTO AMIGOS PERO ES LO MEJOR ._ **DESPUÉS SE MARCHO SIN DEJAR RASTRO .**_  
_

**AL AMANECER COMPLETAMENTE SONÓ EL GONG ANUNCIANDO UN NUEVO DÍA , TODOS LOS MAESTROS SALIERON A SALUDAR A SU MAESTRO PERO ESTA VEZ FUE DIFERENTE , SU MEJOR ESPÍA Y MEJOR AGENTE AUN NO SE LEVANTABA , EL MAESTRO SUPUSO QUE SEGUÍA AGOTADO DESPUÉS DE VOLVER DEL CONGO HA SI QUE LO DEJO DESCANSAR UN POCO MAS MIENTRAS QUE LOS DEMÁS SE IBAN A DESAYUNAR.**

**DESPUÉS**** DE ENTRENAR Y DE NO SABER NADA DEL JOVEN GUERRERO PO Y TIGRESA DECIDIERON IR A VER SI SU AMIGO ESTABA ENFERMO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO .**

**PO - CHRIS ¡ - PO LO LLAMABA DESDE AFUERA , PERO AL NO RECIBIR RESPUESTA VOLVIÓ A INSISTIR , - CHRIS ? TODO BIEN ? - PO Y TIGRESA SEGUÍAN SIN RECIBIR RESPUESTA ASÍ QUE DECIDIERON ENTRAR , ENTRARON DESPACIO P****ERO LO QUE ENCONTRARON NO ERA LO QUE PRECISAMENTE ESTABAN BUSCANDO AL CONTRARIO ESO ERA MALO Y SERIA CASTIGADO POR DESOBEDECER , EN LA CAMA ENCONTRARON UNA NOTA , Y DECÍA : **

******QUERIDO PO Y HERMANO :**

******La vida da muchas vueltas vienen desilusiones después de la tempestad vagando en mi orgullo de la obscuridad he aquí mi hermano monumental el que es un amigo sin igual el que me apoya sin desmañar en esta vida de amar he aquí yo me engrandezco x su orgullo y el x el mío porque los dos unidos seremos inseparables correremos sobre las praderas donde hay obscuridad y soledad nos extenderemos las manos si alguno de los dos tropieza sobre el sendero sin embargo saldremos a salvo uniremos nuestro orgullo hacia las demás personas si antes nuestro orgullo era fuerte y lo perdimos ahora en este momento será invencible y si lo juntamos con un poco de amargura será indestructible**

Los montes temblaran de miedo al escuchar nuestros nombres los lagos cristalinos y puros fluirá sangre en vez de agua e aquí mi hermano te hablo a ti los que te intentaron pisotearte se inclinaran y pedirán mil disculpas los que te traicionaron pedirán clemencia nosotros hacemos nuestro propio mañana porque no existe futuro tú mismo lo creas la felicidad llegara hacia nosotros nuestro orgullo será más fuerte todos lo que nos hicieron daño se ahogaran en su propia saliva derramaran lagrimas como nosotros las derramamos

Nuestro orgullo serán principios de fuerza de la vida es lo que me mantendrá va ser como un fuego ardiente que penetre nuestro cuerpo agradeceremos nuestro dios de los altísimos sin embargo esta sociedad de frustración y soldad terminara lo cielos se abrirán y las trompetas sonara nos mantendremos juntos y la felicidad volverá y seguirá en pie nuestra fortaleza . lamento haberme ido pero tengo que volver al congo antes de que pase algo malo , no quiero alejarme de ustedes y mucho menos irme de sus vidas , volvere pronto , te quiere tu hermano , chris .

PO DESPUÉS DE TERMINAR DE LEER NO PODÍA EXPRESAR NI UNA SOLA PALABRA **.**

**TIGRESA - MI AMOR , SE LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO Y NO ES UNA BUENA IDEA .**

**PO SALIO CORRIENDO CON DIRECCIÓN A LA SALIDA , ESTABA DISPUESTO A IR TRAS SU HERMANO PARA EVITAR QUE LE HICIERAN ALGO MALO Y PEOR AUN QUE LO FUERAN A MATAR .**

**TIGRESA - PO ESPERA ¡**

**PO - ...**

**PO NO ESCUCHABA A SU NOVIA , EL SOLO PODÍA PENSAR EN SU HERMANO Y LAS LOCURAS QUE ESTABA POR HACER , por suerte LO LOGRARON DETENER SUS AMIGOS , DESPUÉS DE HABLAR CON SU MAESTRO SE TRANQUILIZO Y DECIDIERON ESPERAR NOTICIAS DE SU HERMANO , HAN PASADO APROXIMADAMENTE 48 HRS DESDE QUE EL HERMANO DE PO SE FUE Y NO SABEN NADA DE EL ENTONCES EL MAESTRO SHIFU DECIDIO LLAMAR AL EJERCITO Y ENVIAR UN BATALLÓN DE 1500 HOMBRES , SU MISION ES ENCONTRAR AL HERMANO DE PO Y ELIMINAR CUALQUIER AMENZA COMO ARMAS O LO QUE FUESE A PONER EN PELIGRO LA SOBERANÍA DE CHINA .**

**PO - TIGRESA MI AMOR DEBO IRME .**

**TIGRESA - DÉJAME IR CONTIGO POR FAVOR . - SUPLICABA LA MAESTRA - TIGRESA ESTABA POR LLORAR , APENAS TENIA UNA RELACION Y NO QUERÍA PERDERLE POR QUE SI NO ERA PO NO SERIA NADIE , LA MAESTRA SOLO SE LIMITABA A MIRARLO A LOS OJOS , Y PO SOLO MIRABA EL CIELO Y LUEGO SONRIÓ , ESOS MOMENTOS ERAN MUY DIFERENTES A LOS ANTERIORES DE SUS MISIONES POR QUE ESTA VEZ POSIBLEMENTE PO NO REGRESARÍA.**

**PO - QUIERO DECIRTE QUE YA NO PODRE VOLBER A MIRAR TUS OJOS PRECIOSOS CADA MAÑANA , Y TAMPOCO QUE CADA VEZ QUE TE VEIA MI CORAZON SE QUERÍA SALIR DE MI PECHO , DEBO HACERLO , VOLBERE POR TI , SOLO CONFIA EN MI , VOLERE.**

**TIGRESA- **

Mi amor, me has dicho que me quieres, pero que deseas alejarte por un tiempo de mi vida, que lo nuestro no tiene caso ni razón de ser…

Y yo me pregunto, si en verdad sientes ¿eso?

Si mi pasión no te ha conmovido para nada, si mis besos, mis caricias, mi apoyo incondicional, y mis lágrimas no te ha llegado al corazón y al alma?

Y me pregunto, porque si dices que me quieres nuestra relación no se mantuvo?

Quizás yo tenga algo de culpa, pero si es verdad que me quieres amor mío, porque?

Porque te alejas de mi…

Y sin que tú me lo digas, se que estuviste apunto de decirme que no me querías.

Entonces porque dijiste amarme y demostraste ser feliz a mi lado… y ahora te vas?

Porque has pasado horas a mi lado plenas de un letargo amoroso y  
revelado en tu mirada la pasión que sentías en ese momento…?

Es que a caso todo era mentira?, es que acaso ya no soportabas mis besos y mis caricias al grado de ya no querer nada?

Quiero y necesito creer que todo esto es mentira! que no me abandonarás y que siempre estarás conmigo!, lloro, y me duele, y grito, y mis lágrimas no dejan de salir…

Pero se que no es así, pues la realidad es otra, puesto que tu me has hablado con la verdad…

Si tu amor es tan grande como dices, porque me haces esto? Porque me dejas sola y triste…

O a caso solo venías para llenar unas horas de soledad o de hastío?

Te confieso que me has sorprendido, creí conocerte, pero me doy cuenta que…

Nunca lo hice, y aunque te vayas amor mío, espero que me lleves en tu recuerdo, en tu memoria…

Y gracias por el tiempo que me diste…

Adiós, mi querido amor… - **DICHO ESTO TIGRESA LE BESO Y PO LE PROSIGIO .Y LUEGO SE PERDIO EN LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE CON RUMBO AL CONGO .**

**HAN PASADO 3 SEMANAS DESDE SU PARTIDA Y POR PRIMERA VEZ A TIGRESA LE LLEGO UNA CARTA QUE DECIA :**

Mi dulce tigresa nunca pensé escribir esta carta, pero lo preocupante de la situación me lleva a ello. Llevamos días atrincherados y defendiéndonos , apenas tenemos agua y comida. La milicia nos cercan y nos hacen fuego, cada día tenemos nuevas bajas, ya sea por causa enemiga o por efecto del calor, y no tenemos medicamentos ni medios de asistencia sanitaria.

Hay descontento y pesar entre los hombres aquí. Hay rumores fiables de que se negociará la rendición , pero no sabemos mucho más al respecto. No sé qué pasará, hemos pasado muchas penurias , Ya se sabe como actúan los milicianos y tengo mucho miedo por lo que pueda pasar, estamos prácticamente a su merced y no creo que podamos resistir mucho más el hostigamiento al que nos someten.

En el campamento tratamos de animarnos los unos a los otros; por su parte, día tras día, los oficiales nos recuerdan lo que implica ser un soldado pero lo que más nos reconforta es saber que volveremos a casa y estaremos con los que queremos, vamos mejorando dentro de lo que se puede, y solo el recuerdo de nuestras familias en casa es lo que nos reconforta a seguir peleando

La verdad que no sé por qué te estoy contando esto, supongo que por egoísmo al desahogarme con este papel. No quiero robarte más líneas, ya que esta carta es para ti: la dulce niña de mis ojos, mi razón de vivir, mi anhelo, la estrella que me guía en las noches, la única persona por la cual suspiro día tras día y me reconforta pensar que pronto te veré, que pronto te abrazaré, que pronto te besaré y que pronto me casaré contigo. Dios sabe lo mucho que te quiero.

Aún me acuerdo de la primera vez que te vi, con aquel traje de batalla , tu pelo , esos ojos cafe esmeralda que son capaces de cegar más que este sol africano y convertir a cualquier hombre en estatua de sal con sólo regalarle una mirada tuya. Me acuerdo de la canasta de mimbre llena de pescado que llevabas pues venías del mercado y como yo, apoyado en la pared de la calle de mi casa, quedé absorto ante tu belleza. Te eché un piropo cuando pasaste por delante mía, no pensé que me hicieras caso, ya que tal hermosura tiene que estar acostumbrada a que te los digan, pero giraste tu preciosa cara, me miraste y me sonreíste. Bendito piropo aquel. Te pedí acompañarte a casa para hablarte por el camino y me lo permitiste.

Desde entonces fuimos inseparables, me costó que tu padre me aceptara, pero ya sabes que la insistencia siempre ha sido mi virtud. Aún me tiemblan las piernas cuando me acuerdo de aquel primer beso que te robé en la puerta del palacio , se nos paró el mundo alrededor en ese instante. En fin, hay tantas cosas que podría contar...

Seguro que mientras lees esto estás esbozando una sonrisa. En estas líneas que llevo hablando de ti se me ha olvidado momentáneamente todo lo que estoy pasando aquí. Siempre serás mi mejor medicina y el remedio de todos mis males. Ya sabes que al comienzo de esta carta te dije que nunca pensé escribirla. Es de despedida, mi amor. Si recibes esta carta será porque yo ya no estaré.

No quiero ser egoísta y por ello te pido que no me guardes luto, que no te apenes por mí, que rehagas tu vida lo más pronto posible y que no me eches en falta pues yo siempre estaré contigo en cada momento de tu vida. Que seas muy feliz y que hagas realidad todos tus sueños, ya que los míos se cumplieron cuando me dejaste amarte. Quiero que sepas que mis últimos pensamientos son para ti y que siempre te querré y cuidaré allá en cualquier lugar.. en donde yo este..

tigresa estaba destrozada por dentro , **SE ACOSTO UN RATO Y LUEGO EMPEZO A LLOVER , EN SEGUIDA SE PUSO DE PIE Y EMPEZO A CANTAR ****  
**

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard,to survive

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry (that I cry)  
The good and the bad times,  
we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow?  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

* * *

**HA PASADO 3 DIAS DESDE QUE PO ENVIO SU ULTIMA CARTA Y ESE DIA EMPEZARON A CORRER LOS RUMORES DE QUE ESTABA ,UERTO Y ESO A TIGRESA LE ROMPIO EL CORAZON Y ESE DIA FUE A CAMINAR POR EL BOSQUE , CUANDO REGRESO A SU HABITACION VIO QUE LA PUERTA ESTABA MEDIO HABIERTA Y ESO SOGNIFICABA QUE ALGUIEN HABIA ENTRADO A ROBAR , TIGRESA ENTRO DESPACIO Y MO ENCONTRO A NADIE Y ESUCHO QUE ALGUIEN HABIA CERRADO LA PUERTA ,Y ESCUCHO QUE DIJERON - _CUANTO TIEMPO TIGRESA , TE EXTRAÑE, _ CUANDO SE DIO LA VUELTA NO PODIA CREERLO ERA ...**

* * *

CONTINUARA.

BUENO AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO , Y ESTA HISTORIA VA A SER LA ULTIMA PARA KUNG FU PANDA Y EMPEZARE A ESCRIBIR DE OTROS GENEROS Y ESPERO Y LAS LEAN TAMBIEN , CUIDENSE Y SALUDOS A LEONARD KENAWAY GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	3. LA VERDAD AL DESCUBIERTO

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 3 : LA VERDAD AL DESCUBIERTO.**

**TIGRESA - PO ¡ VOLVISTE ¡ - DECÍA TIGRESA LLENDO A ABRAZAR A PO QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN LA PUERTA DE SU HABITACIÓN. AL PRINCIPIO LO ABRAZO Y LUEGO LO CACHETEO DICIENDO - ESO ES POR HACERME CREER QUE ESTABAS MUERTO .**

**PO - OYE , NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN. - DECÍA PO INTENTANDO EXCUSARSE .**

**TIGRESA - Y ESTO...POR VOLVER - DECÍA TIGRESA MIENTRAS LE DABA UN TIERNO BESO A PO , ESE BESO ESTABA LLENO DE AMOR Y DE ESPERANZA , PERO SE TUVIERON QUE SEPARAR POR FALTA DE AIRE .**

**TIGRESA - NO VUELVAS A HACERME ESO OTRA VEZ .**

**PO - LO PROMETO .**

**TIGRESA - POR QUE TARDASTE TANTO TIEMPO ? Y LOS DEMÁS SOLDADOS ? - EXPRESABA TIGRESA AL VER A PO QUE LLEGO SOLO.**

**PO SOLO ALZO LA MIRADA Y VIO A TIGRESA Y DIJO EN TONO SUAVE - ELLOS NO VENDRÁN , O POR LO MENOS NO IGUAL.**

**TIGRESA - NO TE ENTIENDO PO , A QUE TE REFIERES ?**

**PO - NO SE QUE HA PASADO EN ESA CIUDAD , TODO FUE TAN EXTRAÑO , - DECÍA PO RECORDANDO TODO .**

_FLASHBACK_

_LLEGUE EL MARTES POR LA MAÑANA , ÍBAMOS EN UNA __CARROZA , EL CAMINO FUE TRANQUILO , HABÍA MUCHOS ARBOLES Y MUCHA GENTE , DESPUES DE UN RATO LLEGAMOS A UN PUEBLO LLAMADO EQUATEUR , LA GENTE ERA MUY AMABLE Y NOS SONREÍA , Y DE PRONTO SE NOS ACERCO UNA LEOPARDO DE LAS NIEVES , Y NOS LLEVO A NUESTRO CUARTEL , EL CUARTEL ESTABA EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE PERO ESTABA MUY BIEN , LO PRIMERO QUE HICE FUE DUCHARME Y LUEGO FUE CON LA LEOPARDO Y CON 2 SOLDADOS MAS PARA VERIFICAR LA ZONA , AL POCO RATO SONO UNA CAMPANA Y CUANDO NOS DIMOS CUENTA LA GENTE YA NO ESTABA , FUE EXTRAÑO PUES YA SOLO ERAMOS NOSOTRO 4 LAS UNICAS PERSONAS EN EL PUEBLO , LUEGO ENTRAMOS A UN RESTAURANTE Y UN MERCENARIO NOS ESTABA VENDIENDO 1300 RIFLES DE ASALTO , ERAN MODELO 1853 ENFIELD MUSKET Y PARA MIS MEJORES HOMBRES 200 UN 1855 COLT MODEL REVOLVING CARBINE , TODO IBA MUY BIEN , AL LOS POCOS DIAS ENTRAMOS EN UN PUEBLO HOSTIL Y HUBI ENFRENTAMIENTOS CONTRA LA MILICIA , LOS COMBATES ERAN LARGOS Y LAS PERDIDAS POR AMBOS LADOS ERAN SIFRAS ESPANTOSAS , LOGRAMOS MATAR POCO MAS DE 4000 MILICIANOS , EL PROBLEMA FUE ...QUE NO PERMANECIERON MUERTOS , EL VIRUS LUPOS REANIMO SUS CUERPOS , AL PARECER SEGUIAN SIENDO HUMANOS , POR QUE LE CABELLOS LES CRECIA AL IGUAL QUE EL CABELLO , PERO COMO TODOS TIENEN SUS NECECIDADES ._

_TIGRESA - Y CUAL ES ESA NECESIDAD ?_

_PO - ... ALIMENTARSE._

_PO - DESPUES DE ESO YA NO ERAN MAS HUMANOS , SOLO COMIAN CARNE HUMANA Y YA NO MORIAN , POR MAS QUE LES DISPARABAMOS SIEMPRE SE PONIAN DE PIE Y POCO A POCO PERDI A TODOS MIS SOLDADOS , A TODOS LOS 1500 . -_ **PO EMPEZO A LLORAR.**

**TIGRESA - PERO NO FUE TU CULPA **

**PO - Y ADEMAS NO ENCONTRE A MI HERMANO.**

**TIGRESA - DE VERDAD LOSIENTO AMOR , NESECITAS DESCANSAR.**

**PO - GRACIAS MI AMOR , TU ERES LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA HAORA.**

**TIGRESA - PO YO TE AMO Y EN LAS BUENAS Y INCLUSO EN LAS MASLAS YO SIEMPRE ESTARE A TU LADO SIEMPRE, NO LO OLVIDES NUNCA - DECIA TIGRESA DANDOLE UN BESO, BUENO SERA MEJOR QUE DESCANCES TE VEZ CANSADO Y MAÑANA TIENES UN DIA DURO EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO **

**PO - SI TIENES RAZON , LO MEJOR SERA QUE ME VAYA A DORMIR**

**TIGRESA LE DIO UN BESO DE PICO Y SE RETIRO PARA QUE PO PUDIERA DORMIR.**

**PO SE LAVO LA CARA Y SE FUE A DORMIR , EN SUS SUEÑOS PO ESTABA EN UN BOSQUE , ESTABA NEVANDO Y EMPEZO A CAMINAR , VIO LA CARA DE SU HERMANO QUE LE DECIA **

**- POR QUE PO , POR QUE NO ME SALVASTE ?**

**PO SE DESPERTÓ HORRORIZADO Y SU AMADA LLEGO PARA CONSOLARLO Y CUANDO SE LOGRO TRANQUILIZAR SU AMADA LO ABRAZO Y A SI LOS DOS SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS . HAN PASADO 2 SEMANAS DESDE QUE PO VOLBIO , PERO ESTA VEZ LAS COSAS NO VOLVIERON A SER IGUALES , PO YA NO ERA IGUAL , CASI NO SONREÍA Y SIEMPRE ESTABA TRISTE, UN DIA QUE PO Y SU NOVIA TIGRESA FUERON A CAMINAR , ESTA VEZ PO SE VEÍA UN POCO MAS ANIMADO QUE EN OTRAS OCASIONES , PERO ALGO LLAMO LA ATENCIÓN DE PO , EN EL RIÓ HABÍA UN BULTO , PO Y TIGRESA SE ACERCARON Y CUANDO LO VOLTEARON PO NO PODIA CREERLO ERA SU HERMANO DE PO , ESTABA VIVO ¡**

**PO ESTABA MUY FELIZ DE QUE SU HERMANO ESTUVIERA CON VIDA , ENTONCES LO AGARRARON Y LO LLEVARON DE VUELTA AL PALACIO DE JADE PARA PODER VER EN QUE CONDICIONES VENIA Y COMO HABÍA SIDO POSIBLE QUE REGRESO DESDE EL CONGO HASTA CHINA , ESO Y OTRAS PREGUNTAS MAS , A SI PASARON LOS DÍAS Y EL HERMANO DE PO NO DESPERTABA , PARECE QUE ESTABA EN ESTADO DE COMA , PO TODOS LOS DIAS Y NOCHES SE ENCONTRABA A FUERA DE LA ENFERMERÍA DESEANDO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS QUE SU HERMANO DESPERTARA UN DÍA PO SALIO A CAMINAR Y A COMPRARLE FLORES A SU HERMANO CUANDO VOLVIÓ ESTABA ATONICO , SU HERMANO YA HABIA DESPERTADO , PO SE LLENO DE FELICIDAD AL VER A SU HERMANO ENTONCES DECIDIÓ LLAMAR AL DOCTOR PARA COMPROBAR EL ESTADO DE SALUD DE SU HERMANO , AL POCO TIEMPO SE ESCUCHARON RUIDOS Y LAS LUCES ESTABAN APAGADAS , PO ENTRO Y NO VIO NADA SOLO ESCUCHABA RESPIRACIONES MUY AGITADAS Y CUANDO ENCENDIÓ UNA VELA VIO QUE UN DOCTOR ESTABA COMIÉNDOSE A UNA ENFERMERA Y COMO DE PELÍCULA CUANDO GIRO LA VELA SU HERMANO ESTABA PARADO FRENTE A EL Y LO INTENTO MORDER , PO SALIO DE LA ENFERMERÍA Y EN CUESTIÓN DE SEGUNDOS SALIO SU HERMANO Y OTROS 4 DOCTORES Y ENFERMERAS SALIR PERO NO COMO PERSONAS AL PARECER YA NO ERAN MAS PERSONAS Y PO DIJO EN UN LEVE SUSURRO.**

**PO - NO , ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE , NO OTRA VEZ - PO ALSO LA MIRADA Y VIO COMO ESOS SERES DEL DEMONIO SE ACERCABAN A EL .**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

* * *

BUENO AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE SEPARATE WAYS , ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO , LAMENTO SI FUE CORTO ESTA CAPITULO , PERO EL PROXIMO SERA MAS LARGO , ESPERO COMENTARIOS , SUGERENCIAS Y TODA ES CLASE DE COSAS , PERO ANTES DE DESPEDIRME QUIERO MANDARLE UN GRANSALUDO A MI AMIGO LEONARD KENAWAY POR QUE SIEMPRE LEE MIS HISTORIAS , GRACIAS HERMANO DE VERDAD GRACIAS , BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	4. LA ERA DE EXTINCION

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 4 : EXTINCIÓN.**

**PO OBSERVO COMO LOS LOS DOCTORES Y LAS ENFERMERAS SE ENCONTRABAN FRENTE A EL , EN UN MOVIMIENTO PO SACO SU PISTOLA Y EMPEZÓ A DISPARARLES , MATO A TODOS MENOS A UNA ENFERMERA Y PO YA NO TENIA BALAS Y UN SEGUNDO ANTES DE QUE LA ENFERMERA MORDIERA A PO UN SOLDADO LE DISPARO Y LE DIO JUSTAMENTE EN LA BOCA HACIENDO QUE LA SANGRE SALPICARA A PO Y EL SUELO.**

**SOLDADO - QUE DEMONIOS ERA ESO ? - PREGUNTABA EL SOLDADO MIENTRAS LE DABA UNA PATADA AL CADÁVER.**

**PO - ESO...ES...UNA ARMA BIOLÓGICA - DECÍA PO INTENTANDO SALIR DEL SHOCK .**

**SOLDADO - COMO QUE UNA ARMA BIOLÓGICA ? EXPLÍCATE ? POR QUE TE QUERÍA MORDERTE ? - SE EXPRESABA EL SOLDADO CON SU RIFLE COLGADO EN UNO DE SUS HOMBROS .**

**PO - QUIERE DECIR QUE YA NO ESTA VIVO SINO MUERTO Y POR MEDIO DE UN VIRUS SE HACEN CANÍBALES Y SOLO QUIEREN COMER CARNE , PERO POR DESGRACIA NO SON FÁCILES DE MATAR , Y NO SIENTEN DOLOR , NO LES DUELEN LAS BALAS Y NUNCA SE CANSAN APESAR DE LO QUE LES HAGAS ...SIEMPRE SE LEVANTAN .**

**EL SOLDADO ESTABA ATERRORIZADO , ESO NO ERAN BUENAS NOTICIAS .**

**SOLDADO - ENTONCES QUE VAMOS A HACER ? **

**PO - TENEMOS QUE avisar A LA GENTE ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE.**

**DESPUÉS**** DE QUE SE FUERON DE LA HABITACIÓN SALIO UN ZOMBIE MAS DE EL CUARTO , Y EMPEZÓ A BAJAR AL VALLE DE LA PAZ .**

**PASARON UNOS MINUTOS Y PO Y EL SOLDADO SE DIRIJAN A LOS CUARTELES PARA UNA REUNIÓN DE EMERGENCIA Y PODER PONER A LA GENTE A SALVO , UNA VEZ QUE LLEGARON ENTRARON DIRECTAMENTE A LA SALA DE MANDO PARA PODER PLATICAR CON LOS DEMÁS . **

**PO SE SENTÓ CON LOS DEMÁS Y PO EMPEZÓ A DAR A CONOCER CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA , PO TUVO QUE DECIR LA VERDAD ACERCA DE LO QUE VIO Y VIVIÓ EN ESE INFIERNO , PO COMENZÓ HABLANDO ACERCA DE LO QUE ERA ESE VIRUS LUPUS Y LO QUE LE HACIA A LA GENTE .**

* * *

_**EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ.**_

_**EL ZOMBIE EMPEZÓ A CAMINAR POR LAS CALLES Y LA GENTE NO LE TOMABA EN CUENTA PUES SE CREÍA QUE ERA TONTO Y INCLUSO QUE ESTABA USANDO UN DISFRAZ , EMPEZÓ A LLOVER Y EL ZOMBIE SOLO CAMINABA , LA GENTE PASA ALADO DE EL SIN QUE NADIE LE HICIERA CASO , DE PRONTO SE ABALANZO CONTRA UNA PERSONA Y LO MORDIÓ , LA GENTE SALIO ASUSTADA Y EMPEZÓ TODO UN CAOS , DESDE EL CUARTEL SE PODIA VER EL FUEGO QUE EMANABA DESDE EL VALLE , LOS MILITARES DECIDIERON SALIR Y TOMAR MEDIDAS MAS SEVERAS**_

_**UNA VEZ QUE PO Y LOS MILITARES LLEGARON A LA CIUDAD , ENCONTRARON UN CAOS , TODO ESTABA INCENDIÁNDOSE Y LA GENTE CORRÍA ATERRADA , Y OTRA ESTABA CUBIERTA DE SANGRE , Y EN SU CUERPO TENIA MORDIDAS MUY PROFUNDAS Y GRAVES , PERO COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN A SI PUDIERA ESTAR COMIENDO CARNE ? LOS MILITARES DECIDIERON DISPARARLES A ESAS PERSONAS PERO SIEMPRE QUE CAÍAN AL SUELO , SIEMPRE SE PONÍAN DE PIE , LOS MILITARES SOLO PUDIERON EVACUAR LA CIUDAD MIENTRAS LLEGABAN REFUERZOS PARA PODER CONTRAATACAR , PERO PARA ESE ENTONCES EL VALLE DE LA PAZ YA ESTABA TENIENDO GRANDES DIFICULTADES , LOS MUERTOS VIVIENTES AVANZABAN LOS MILITARES SE REPLEGABAN , PO FUE AL PALACIO DE JADE POR SU AMADA , LAS 2 LINEAS DE DEFENSA YA HABÍAN CAÍDO Y AHORA HABÍA MAS MUERTOS QUE VIVOS , SOLO QUEDABA UNA LINEA DE DEFENSA ANTES DE PERDER POR COMPLETO EL VALLE . **_

_**PO FUE CON LOS SUPERVIVIENTES LEJOS Y MONTARON UN PEQUEÑO CAMPAMENTO ANTES , ANTES DE IRSE DEBÍAN IR A BUSCAR MAS PERSONAS CON VIDA Y RESISTIR LO ULTIMO QUE SE PUEDA PARA QUE ESTOS PUDIERAN TENER EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA ALEJARSE DEL VALLE .**_

_**PO - TIGRESA DEBO VOLVER.**_

_**TIGRESA - POR QUE ? YA HICISTE SUFICIENTE POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES DE NUEVO ¡ - EN SU VOZ SE OÍA LA **_**_DESESPERACIÓN_**

_**PO - AMOR .. AYA AFUERA HAY PERSONAS QUE NECESITAN DE MI AYUDA Y SI PODEMOS HACER ALGO PARA AYUDARLOS , POR FAVOR COMPRENDERME - DECÍA ESTO MIENTRAS LA ABRAZABA.**_

_**TIGRESA - ES QUE NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA. TE AMO Y ME MORIRÍA SI TE PASARA ALGO. - SU VOZ SE OÍA RONCA , MIENTRAS VEÍA LOS OJOS VERDE JADE DE SU AMADO.**_

_**PO - NO TE PREOCUPES , NO ME PASARA NADA - LE DECÍA MIENTRAS LE DABA UN BESO EN LA FRENTE.**_

_**TIGRESA - PO HAY ALGO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE...- EN SU VOZ SE PODÍA DISTINGUIR **_**_PREOCUPACIÓN_**

**_PO - MI AMOR TODO BIEN ? , QUE PASA DIME ?_**

**_TIGRESA GUARDO SILENCIO UN MOMENTO Y SE LLENO DE VALOR PARA DECIRLE A PO LO QUE TENIA QUE HABLAR _**

**_TIGRESA - PO...ESTOY EMBARAZADA._**

**_PO NO DIJO NADA SOLO SE LIMITO A GUARDAR SILENCIO , DESPUÉS SOLO SINTIÓ COMO SU CORAZÓN SE ACELERABA Y LE DIO UN ABRAZO A TIGRESA Y LE DIO UN GRAN BESO LLENO DE AMOR._**

**_PO - QUE ALEGRIA , ME DA , ESTOY TAN FELIZ.}_**

**_TIGRESA . ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE TE AGRADE LA NOTICIA , CREÍ QUE TE IBAS A MOLESTAR._**

**_PO - JAMAS , ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE VOY A TENER UN HIJO CONTIGO Y ASI PODREMOS SER FELICES._**

**_PASARON LOS MINUTOS Y TIGRESA SE QUEDO DORMIDA EN LOS BRAZOS DE PO , PARA QUE ESTE LA RECOSTARA Y ESCRIBIÓ UNA CARTA DE DESPEDIDA PUES PO SI IBA A VOLVER AL VALLE._**

_Mi querida TIGRESA_

Te amo. Te he amado siempre y te seguiré amando en la eternidad. Lo siento mucho, siento que lo único que recibas de mi sea esta carta yno mi presencia. Así es la guerra. No desesperes, hoy me ha tocado a mi, mi bella TIGRESA

Te suplico que te cuides y que cuides a mi hijo. Ten valor, te lo ruego, ten valor por los dos. Quiero que sepas que siempre he puesto toda mi confianza en ti y cuento contigo para que nuestro amado Sebastian y tu sigan viviendo. Educalo bien y conviértelo en un hombre de gran corazón, dile que su padre murió por el, por un futuro mejor para nuestra nación y nuestro mundo.

Reza por mi para que Dios me conceda pasar la frontera, ya no la que custodiamos los hombres sino la verdadera, donde no tendré que pelear más, donde estaré esperándote desde ahora.

_Cuento con tu coraje y fortaleza.  
Estoy orgulloso de haber servido a mi nación, no moriré arrepentido, he luchado por una causa justa, para que la fuerza no subyugue a la razón, para que nuestras creencias perduren en el tiempo. Estoy orgulloso de haber pertenecido a la Gran Alianza._

Te amo siempre. Recibe un abrazo fuerte!... muy fuerte!...igual que a mi Sebastian! han sido mi alegría en esta guerra. Los amo.

Tu esposo, PO.

* * *

**PO SABIA QUE NO IBA A VOLVER , PUES ERA UNA MISIÓN SUICIDA. CONTINUARA...**

* * *

DISCULPEN LAS TARDANSAS PERO ESTABA OCUPADO, BUENO AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO , DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO , QUIERO DARLE UN AGARDECIMIENTO A LEONARD KENAWAY POR TODO GRACIAS POR TODO .


	5. RENACIENDO DE LAS CENIZAS PARTE 1

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 5 : RENACIENDO DE LAS CENIZAS PARTE 1.  
**

**EL PACIENTE FALLECIÓ ESTA MAÑANA , TENIA SOLO UNAS CUANTAS HORAS DE INFECTADO , TIGRESA OBSERVABA CON IMPOTENCIA MIENTRAS UNO DE LOS MILITARES LO CUBRÍA CON UNA MANTA EL ROSTRO , LOS MÉDICOS MILITARES REGISTRABAN EN SUS CUADERNOS LOS DETALLES DE LA VIDA Y MUERTE DEL HOMBRE QUE YACÍA MUERTO .**

**TIGRESA ESTABA HARTA DE LO MISMO , PARA LOS MÉDICOS ERA IMPOSIBLE SALVAR A UNA PERSONA QUE YA ESTABA INFECTADA , SIEMPRE OBTABAN POR DISPARARLE Y LUEGO QUEMARLO PARA QUE YA NO SE PUDIERA PONER DE PIE . TIGRESA NO SOPORTABA MAS ESO , HASTA QUE UNO DE LOS MEDICO SE ACERCO Y DIJO - **

-**NO PUDIMOS HACER NADA , PERO , SI ESTO NO MEJORA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS A OTRO LADO , YA NO TENEMOS FUTURO AQUI TIGRESA , POR FAVOR ENTIENDE , NO PODEMOS CONTRARRESTAR TENEMOS QUE PONERNOS A SALVO.**

- **SABE DOCTOR...HAY COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES QUE NOSOTROS , MAS IMPORTANTES QUE LOS LIMITES DEL PRESENTE Y LOS CAPRICHOS DE AHORA . HAY UN FUTURO QUE DEBEMOS PROTEGER . Y SI VAMOS A HACERLO REALIDAD , TENEMOS QUE HACER TODO LO POSIBLE POR EVITAR QUE LA GENTE SIGA MURIENDO Y EVITAR QUE SE SALGA DE NUESTRAS MANOS ESTO.**

**- TIGRESA ... LAMENTO DECIRTE PERO ESTO YA SE SALIO DE NUESTRAS MANOS.**

**- PERO DEBEMOS INTENTARLO , HAYA AFUERA HAY GENTE QUE NECESITA DE NUESTRA AYUDA , PERO AUN TENEMOS ESPERANZA Y AYA AFUERA HAY GENTE QUE QUIERE DESTRUIR ESO PERO ESO NO IMPORTA POR QUE NO VAMOS A PERMITÍRSELOS ¡ - TIGRESA SALIO DE LA CABAÑA DEL HOSPITAL , PUES ÚLTIMAMENTE HA ESTADO DIFERENTE , HAN PASADO 4 DÍAS DESDE QUE PO SE FUE , TIGRESA SE SENTÓ EN EL PASTO A CONTEMPLAR EL CAMPAMENTO LLENO DE REFUGIADOS Y DESDE HAI SE PODÍA VER EL VALLE DE LA PAZ , QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS YA NO LE HACIA HONOR A SU NOMBRE , DESDE ESE PUNTO SE VEIA COMO LAS LLAMAS LO CONSUMÍAN POR COMPLETO Y SE ESCUCHABAN DISPAROS , EN ESE MOMENTO EL DOCTOR SALIO Y AL VER A TIGRESA SENTADA SE ACERCO Y DIJO.**

**- LAMENTO MUCHO QUE TU ESPOSO SE FUERA , Y TAMBIÉN LA MENTÓ POR TODO LO QUE ESTAS PASANDO PERO ENTIÉNDEME QUE NO PODEMOS HACER MUCHO Y SE QUE TU QUIERES AYUDAR Y HACER ALGO PERO NO PODEMOS ARRIESGAR MAS VIDAS.**

**- LO SE DOCTOR , PERO MI ESPOSO ESTA AYA AFUERA Y ESTA DANDO SU VIDA POR LA DE OTROS QUE EL NO CONOCE Y ES UN GESTO NOBLE , EL SIEMPRE A AYUDADO A LOS DEMÁS Y ESTA VEZ NO FUE LA EXCEPCIÓN , QUISIERA VERLO DE VERDAD QUIERO VERLO.**

**- TIGRESA ADMIRO MUCHO TU VALOR Y TU DETERMINACIÓN POR ESO ACABO DE HABLAR CON UN ALTO MANDO DEL EJERCITO Y ME DIJO QUE MAÑANA SE VA UNA INCURSIÓN DE RECATE .**

**- Y POR QUE ME ESTA DICIENDO TODO ESTO ?**

**- QUIERO VER SI TE GUSTARÍA IR EN ESA INCURSIÓN ?**

**- Y A ADONDE VA ?**

**- AL VALLE DE LA PAZ.**

**- ...TIGRESA NO DIJO NADA SOLO ALZO EL ROSTRO Y VOLTEO A VER EL VALLE DE LA PAZ.**

**- IRÉ CON MUCHO GUSTO , HARÉ TODO LO QUE PUEDA POR AYUDAR A LOS DEMÁS .**

**- BIEN , MAÑANA SALE EL TRANSPORTE A LAS 7 AM , DEBES IR A LOS LIMITES DEL CAMPAMENTO HAI ENCONTRARAS UNA PATRULLA , ELLOS YA SABEN QUE VAZ , ELLOS SON MILITARES Y VAS A IR ACOMPAÑABA POR UN DOCTOR Y TU SERA UN PARAMEDICO ENTENDIDO ?**

**- SI , ENTENDIDO UNA VEZ MAS MIRO EL VALLE DE LA PAZ , CERRO LOS OJOS Y DIJO PARA SI MISMA - DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS MI AMOR , TE ENCONTRARE Y TE TRAERÉ DE VUELTA CONMIGO**

* * *

** A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EL SOL EMPEZABA A SALIR , ERA UN CREPÚSCULO AUN , TIGRESA SE PUSO DE PIE Y SE FUE A DAR UNA DUCHA , CUANDO SALIO SE PUSO UNA PLAYERA BLANCA , UNOS PANTALONES NEGROS Y UNAS BOTAS MILITARES , Y SE PUSO UN CINTURÓN NEGRO AGARRO SU MALETÍN MEDICO Y ANTES DE SALIR SE VIO UNA VEZ MAS EN EL ESPEJO , ESTA VEZ YA NADA LA IBA A DETENER , ESTABA DECIDIDA A IR POR SU ESPOSO A CUALQUIER COSTO Y SALIO DECIDIDA.**

**A LO LEJOS SE VEÍA UN CARRETA CUANDO SE ACERCO MAS UNA VOZ FEMENINA DIJO - LLEGAS TARDE TIGRESA.**

**TIGRESA NO ACELERO EL PASO , SIGUIÓ AVANZANDO SIN PRISA HACIA LA CARRETA MIENTRAS OBSERVABA QUE LA LÍDER DE LA PATRULLA ERA UNA LEOPARDO TENIA OJOS COLOR JADE IGUAL QUE PO , SU NOMBRE ERA JAYDEN , VESTÍA CON UNIFORME MILITAR CON CAMUFLAJE URBANO. CUANDO TIGRESA LLEGO DIJO.**

**- LAMENTO LLEGAR TARDE PERO EN EL CAMINO TUVE UN PERCANCE .**

**ENTONCES TU ERES LA PARAMEDICA ? BUENO COMO SEA , COMO SI NO BASTARA AHORA TENGO QUE CUIDAR DE TI. - DIJO JAYDEN , APOYANDO SU FUSIL EN EL HOMBRO. LUEGO LE DIO UNA PISTOLA A TIGRESA PARA QUE LA USARA EN CASO DE SER NECESARIO **

**- SE CUIDARME SOLA PERO DE TODAS FORMAS GRACIAS**

**- BIEN YA ESTAMOS TODOS LISTO VAYÁMONOS.**

**PASADO LOS MINUTOS LA LÍDER DE LA PATRULLA JAYDEN SE PUSO DE PIE Y DIJO - MUY BIEN TODOS PONGAN ME ****ATENCION A LO QUE VOY A DECIR , HACE UNOS DÍAS SE HIZO UNA INCURSIÓN PREVIA A ESTA , NUESTRA PATRULLA ANTERIOR NUNCA VOLVIÓ AL CAMPAMENTO , NUESTRA MISIÓN ES ENCONTRAR SOBREVIVIENTES Y SACARLA DE LA CIUDAD , TRAER UNA DE ESAS COSAS PARA QUE SE EXAMINE PERO ESTA VEZ ES DIFERENTE NO LO QUIEREN MUERTO QUIEREN QUE SEA VIVO.**

**TODOS ESTABAN SORPRENDIDOS POR LO QUE TENÍAN QUE HACER PERO NADIE DIJO NADA , SIGUIERON AVANZANDO EN SILENCIO Y UNA VEZ EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ EL CAMINO SE VEÍA MUY VACIÓ Y ERA BASTANTE ABIERTO . HABÍA BASURA , TIERRA , HOJAS Y LOS DIVERSOS DESECHOS DE LOS ENFRENTAMIENTOS ENTRE LOS ZOMBIES Y LOS MILITARES.**

**SIGUIERON**** AVANZANDO EN SILENCIO ; LUEGO UNO DE LOS SOLDADOS SEÑALO HACIA EL NORTE Y GRITO **

**- ZOMBIE ¡**

**TODOS ASINTIERON Y LOS MILITARES EMPEZARON A DISPARAR ASIA EL LUGAR DONDE SEÑALO EL SOLDADO , CUANDO IBAN A RECARGAR JAYDEN DIO LA ORDEN DE SECE AL FUEGO Y FUE ENTONCES QUE SE DIERON CUENTA QUE SOLO ERA UN ANIMAL QUE SALIO CORRIENDO POR SER ESPANTADO POR SU PRESENCIA.**

**- ERES UN IDIOTA - DECÍA JAYDEN AL SOLDADO.**

**- LO SIENTO ES QUE ESCUCHE RUIDO Y PENSÉ QUE ERA UNO DE ELLOS**

**SE DETUVIERON Y EMPEZARON A REVISAR LA ZONA Y SE DIVIDIERON EN 2 GRUPOS JAYDEN , EL DOCTOR Y UNOS 4 MILITARES SE FUERON AL AL OESTE Y TIGRESA Y UNOS 4 MILITARES SE FUERON AL LADO ESTE , TIGRESA INGRESO A UN EDIFICIO , ERA UN HOSPITAL , TIGRESA INGRESO AL HOSPITAL , CUANDO TIGRESA BUSCABA MEDICAMENTOS O ALGO QUE LE FUERA DE UTILIDAD SE FIJO QUE HACE POCO TIEMPO ALGUIEN ESTUVO HAI , FUE ENTONCES QUE TIGRESA SACO LA PISTOLA Y SE METIÓ MAS AL HOSPITAL **

**PASARON VARIOS MINUTOS Y YA SE HABÍAN ADENTRADO BASTANTE , POR LA POCA LUZ NO SE PODÍA VER MUY BIEN TIGRESA ESUCHO RUIDOS Y SE ACERCO UN POCO MAS PARA SU DESGRACIA TODOS SE DIVIDIERON AL ENTRAR AL HOSPITAL , SE PUSO DE ESPALDAS A LA PARED Y RESPIRO PUES A LA VUELTA DE ESA PARED HABÍA ALGUIEN QUE MOVÍA LOS MEDICAMENTOS CON DESESPERACIÓN , TIGRESA SE ARMO DE VALOR Y CUANDO SE DISPUSO A DAR LA VUELTA ROZO SU DEDO CON EL GATILLO Y CUANDO SALIO Y APUNTO HASIA AQUEL LUGAR UN SOLDADO SE DETUVO Y DIJO.**

**- WOW WOW ¡ ESPERA , BAJA ESA ARMA - ERA UN SOLDADO QUE IBA CON ELLA .**

**- QUE ESTAS HACIENDO - DIJO TIGRESA ENOJADA POR EL SUSTO.**

**- LA MENTÓ SI TE ASUSTE PERO ESTABA BUSCANDO UN CALMANTE .**

**- ME ASUSTASTE .**

**- LO SIENTO . - TERMINADA ESTA FRASE SE ESCUCHO UN GRITO DESGARRADOR DETRÁS DEL SOLDADO Y CUANDO ESTE SE VOLTEO UN ZOMBIE LO ATACO Y ESTE FUE DERRIBADO , TIGRESA RETROCEDIÓ Y CON LA PISTOLA QUE TENIA LE EMPEZÓ A DISPARAR AL ZOMBIE ESTE PARECIA NO SENTIR LAS BALAS Y CUANDO A TIGRESA SE LE ACABARON LAS BALAS EL ZOMBIE SE PUSO DE PIE Y SE ECHO A CORRER HACIA TIGRESA , TIGRESA DIO UNOS PASOS PARA ATRÁS Y CERRO LOS OJOS , JUSTO SE ESCUCHO UN DISPARO , CUANDO ABRIÓ LOS OJOS UN SOLDADO ESTABA PARADO JUNTO A ELLA APUNTÁNDOLE AL ZOMBIE .**

**- ESTAS BIEN ?**

**- SI , GRACIAS .**

**TIGRESA SE DIO CUENTA DEL OTRO SOLDADO Y SE ACERCO PARA AUXILIARLO PERO YA ERA TARDE , EL SOLDADO ESTABA MUERTO .**

**- COMO ESTA - DECÍA EL SOLDADO EN LA MISMA POSICIÓN .**

**- ... ESTA MUERTO ... LO SIENTO .**

**EL SOLDADO RESPIRO Y HABLO DESPUÉS - SERA MEJOR IRNOS DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LLEGUEN MAS .- TIGRESA ASINTIÓ CON LA CABEZA Y SALIERON DEL HOSPITAL .**

**CUANDO SALIERON LA CARRETA IBA LLEGANDO Y BAJARON TODOS INCLUYENDO A JAYDEN .**

**- QUE PASO ENCONTRARON ALGO ? -DECÍA JAYDEN.**

**- NO , NADA **

**- ESCUCHAMOS DISPAROS Y VINIMOS LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PUDIMOS , Y SANDERSON ? - JAYDEN SE REFERÍA AL SOLDADO CAÍDO.**

**TIGRESA BAJO LA CABEZA Y EL SOLDADO NO DIJO NADA .**

**TIGRESA ALZO LA MIRADA Y NEGÓ CON LA CABEZA .**

**DEMONIOS - DECÍA JAYDEN , BIEN A PARTIR DE AHORA IREMOS JUNTOS EN PAREJAS DE DOS QUEDO CLARO ?**

**SI , ENTENDIDO - DIJERON TODOS AL UNISONO.**

**LA CARRETA ARRANCO CON UNA SACUDIDA Y SE ENCAMINO AL NORTE.**

**AL ANOCHECER ACAMPARON CERCA DE UN EDIFICO Y PRENDIERON UNA FOGATA , TODOS ESTABAN DORMIDOS MENOS UN GUARDIA QUE ESTABA DESPIERTO EN CASO DE QUE TUVIERAN VISITAS .**

**EL SOLDADO SE ESTABA QUEDANDO DORMIDO PERO ALGO LO DESPERTÓ Y CUANDO FUE A VER FUE RECIBIDO POR UNA EXPLOSION , TODOS SE DESPERTARON Y SE PUSIERON A CUBIERTO Y DISPARARON DE IGUAL FORMA PERO A DIFERENCIA DE LOS AGRESORES ELLOS ESTABAN DISPARANDO A DONDE SEA POR QUE NO SABÍAN DE DONDE PROVENÍAN LOS DISPAROS , UN SOLDADO SEÑALO Y PROVENÍAN DEL LADO DERECHO DE LA CALLE EN UN EDIFICIO , DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS LLEGARON SOLDADOS DIFERENTES A ELLOS Y EMPEZARON A DISPARARLE A LOS AGRESORES DEL EDIFICIO Y FUE ENTONCES QUE EL SOLDADO QUE ESTABA ALADO DE TIGRESA LO ALCANZO UNA BALA Y LE DIO EN LA GARGANTA , TIGRESA AGARRO SU MALETIN Y INTENTO AYUDAR AL SOLDADO , PERO UNA EXPLOSION LOS ALCANZO Y TIGRESA SALIO VOLANDO AL IGUAL QUE SUS COMPAÑEROS , CUANDO ABRIO LOS OJOS SU VISTA ESTABA NUBLOSA Y CASI NO ESCUCHABA BIEN PERO ESCUCHABA QUE ALGUIEN LE HABLABA POR SU NOMBRE , CERRO SUS OJOS Y CUANDO LOS VOLVIÓ ABRIR ALGUIEN LA ESTABA CARGANDO HACIA UNA CARRETA MEDICA Y SE SEGUÍAN ESCUCHANDO DISPAROS Y ENTRE SUSURROS DIJO PO...**

**CONTINUARA ...**

* * *

BUENO0OOO AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE SEPARATE WAYS , NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y DAR SUS SUGERENCIAS , GRACIAS POR LEERS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO MASTERGOD , HASTA LA PROXIMA


	6. RENACIENDO DE LAS CENIZAS PARTE 2

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 5 : RENACIENDO DE LAS CENIZAS PARTE 2.  
**

**TUK ¡ TUK ¡ - LAS GOTAS DE AGUA CAÍAN EN UN LAVADERO UNA TRAS OTRA , TIGRESA EMPEZÓ A DESPERTAR Y POCO A POCO RECOBRO LA CONCIENCIA , ESTABA ACOSTADA EN UNA CAMA , EL LUGAR ESTABA OSCURO , SOLO UNAS VELAS ILUMINABAN LA HABITACIÓN A UN LADO DE ELLA EN UNA MESA SE ENCONTRABA UNA DOCTORA , ESTABA HACIENDO UNAS ANOTACIONES , TIGRESA SE INCORPORO Y SINTIO UN FUERTE DOLOR DE CABEZA.**

**- DEBERÍAS DESCANSAR , TE DISTE UN BUEN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA - DECÍA LA DOCTORA AUN HACIENDO SUS ANOTACIONES .**

**- OOO QUE FUE LO QUE PASO ?**

**- QUE TE PEGASTE EN LA CABEZA DESPUÉS DE LA EXPLOSION .**

**- DONDE ESTOY ? - DECÍA TIGRESA MIENTRAS SE LEVANTABA DE LA CAMA Y VEÍA QUE TENIA UNA VENDA EN SU CABEZA .**

**- ESTAS EN LA LINEA DE DEFENSA - LA DOCTORA DECÍA MIENTRAS LE DABA UN BASO DE AGUA Y EN LA OTRA UNA PASTILLA - TOMA CON ESTO TE DEJARA DE DOLER LA CABEZA.**

**- NO ME ACUERDO BIEN LO QUE PASO .**

**- ME LO IMAGINO , TE QUEDASTE INCONSCIENTE POR UN BUEN RATO , HAS ESTADO DURMIENDO TODO EL DIA .**

**- CIELOS YO LAMENTO TODAS ESTAS MOLESTIAS.**

**- NO TE PREOCUPES , Y DIME CUAL ES TU MISIÓN ?**

**- ESTE , BUENO YO VENIA CON MIS COMPAÑEROS Y... Y MIS COMPAÑEROS ? ESTÁN BIEN ?**

**- SI ESTÁN BIEN , ELLOS SUFRIERON HERIDAS MENORES.**

**- Y EL SOLDADO QUE ESTABA HERIDO ?**

**- CUAL ? EL QUE TENIA UNA BALA EN LA GARGANTA ?**

**- SI , COMO ESTA ? **

**- SIGUE DORMIDO PERO GRACIAS A TI ESTA BIEN.**

**- SOLO HICE MI TRABAJO . - LAS DOS SONRIERON Y JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRO JAYDEN.**

**- MIREN QUIEN YA DESPERTÓ ¡ , COMO SIGUES ?**

**- MEJOR GRACIAS JAYDEN .**

**- PERFECTO VEN VAMOS AL CENTRO DE MANDO .**

**- SI , GRACIAS POR TODO DOCTORA.- DECÍA TIGRESA VOLTEANDO A VER A LA DOCTORA.**

**- TEN MUCHO CUIDADO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ .**

**TIGRESA Y JAYDEN SALIERON DE LA HABITACIÓN Y HAI ERA OTRA HABITACIÓN PERO LLENO DE CAMILLAS MEDICAS , HABÍA MUCHOS HERIDOS PERO A SU DIFERENCIA NO ESTABA INFECTADOS , TENÍAN HERIDAS DE BALAS , MUCHOS ESTABAN MUERTOS ,´PUES HABÍA MUCHAS BOLSAS CERRADAS , PERO ESO NO TENIA SENTIDO SI EL ENEMIGO ERAN ZOMBIES COMO ES QUE LOS SOLDADOS TENÍAN HERIDAS DE BALAS ? O ES QUE LOS ZOMBIES SABEN UTILIZAR LAS ARMAS ? SE PREGUNTABA TIGRESA EN SUS ADENTROS .**

**UNA VEZ YA EN EL CENTRO DE MANDO EL JEFE AL MANDO HABLO.**

**- A SEÑORITA TIGRESA QUE GUSTO ME DA VERLA DE PIE , COMO SIGUE ?**

**- MUCHO MEJOR SEÑOR , GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR.**

**- QUE BUENAS NOTICIAS Y DÍGANME CUAL ERA SU MISIÓN ?**

**- NUESTRA MISIÓN ES ENCONTRAR A TODOS LOS SOBREVIVIENTES POSIBLES Y LLEVARLOS A UN LUGAR SEGURO . - HABLO JAYDEN.**

**- ESO SERIA FANTÁSTICO SI ES QUE QUEDARAN SOBREVIVIENTES .**

**- QUIERE DECIR QUE YA NO QUEDA NADIE CON VIDA ? - DIJO TIGRESA .**

**- NO NECESARIAMENTE CON VIDA SEÑORITA , ENFRENTAMOS A DOS ENEMIGOS .**

**- ES CIERTO , CUANDO ESTÁBAMOS ACAMPANDO RECIBIMOS AGRESIÓN PERO NO DE ZOMBIES , FUIMOS RECIBIDOS A TIROS , ACASO HAY OTROS MILITARES ? - DIJO TIGRESA.**

**- SI , Y NO , NO SON MILITARES , SON UN GRUPO DE REBELDES CUYO OBJETIVO ES EVITAR QUE NOS ADENTREMOS MAS , PARECE QUE EN EL CENTRO PUEDE QUE ESTE LA CURA , SE HACEN LLAMAR LOS CABALLEROS NEGRO .**

**- LOS CABALLERO NEGRO SEÑOR ?**

**- SI ASI ES , EN ESTA GUERRA SOMOS TODOS CONTRA TODOS Y ELLOS SON BASTANTE NUMEROSOS , NOSOTROS APENAS LLEGAMOS A LOS 177 SOLDADOS , 77 HERIDOS Y 21 MUERTOS , ESTIMAMOS QUE SON APROXIMADAMENTE UNOS 250 REBELDES .**

**- SON MUCHO MAS QUE NOSOTROS - TIGRESA AL PENSAR ESO SINTIÓ HELADA LA SANGRE .**

**- Y DONDE SE ENCUENTRA ?**

**- NO SABEMOS , AL PARECER SE ENCUENTRA ESPARCIDOS EN TODA LA CIUDAD .**

**- SEÑOR NECESITO SABER ACERCA DE UN VOLUNTARIO , VINO HACE 6 DÍAS , SE LLAMA PO , SABE DONDE ESTA ? - DECÍA TIGRESA SUSURRÁNDOLE AL OÍDO AL COMANDANTE **

**- PO HE ? , DÉJEME REVISAR EN MI LISTA Y VER DONDE ESTA , DEME UN MOMENTO.**

**- SI , GRACIAS.**

**- PO , PO - SE REPETÍA EL COMANDANTE BUSCANDO EN LA LISTA - PO AQUÍ ESTA , SU UNIDAD ES LA 321 , LAMENTABLEMENTE SU UNIDAD FUE EMBOSCADA Y ME TEMO QUE NO HAY SOBREVIVIENTES Y AUN QUE LOS HUBIERA ES DEMASIADO ARRIESGADO CRUZAR MAS AYA DEL CENTRO , LO SIENTO MUCHO.**

**TIGRESA NO LO PODÍA CREER , PO POSIBLEMENTE ESTABA MUERTO , PERO HABÍA ESPERANZAS , LO QUE NO HABÍA ES DISPONIBILIDAD DE RESCATE .**

**- TIGRESA SALIO DEL CENTRO DE MANDO Y SE DIRIJO A AL TECHO A PESAR DE QUE ACABABA DE CAER UNA FUERTE LLUVIA , JAYDEN FUE CON ELLA . ( INGRESAR AL LINK PARA EFECTOS DE SONIDO Y MEJOR AMBIENTE A LA HISTORIA = ( watch?v=Sv0LwXYAVVg)**

**- TIGRESA ESTAS BIEN ?**

**- NO , LA VERDAD ES QUE NO .**

**- QUE PASA ES SOBRE ESE TAL PO ?**

**- SI , EL ES MI ESPOSO .**

**- O YA VEO, PERO NO PODEMOS HACER NADA , ESTÁN MUY LEJOS DE AQUÍ Y ADEMAS NO SABEMOS SI ESTÁN ... - NO TERMINO DE COMPLETAR LA FRASE POR QUE TIGRESA SE ADELANTO.**

**- VIVOS ?**

**- IBA A DECIR HAI .**

**- BUENO SI NO QUIEREN IR ESTA BIEN , YO VOY POR MI ESPOSO.**

**JAYDEN LA SUJETO DEL BRAZO Y LE DIJO - SABES QUE NO HAY CERTEZA DE QUE ESTEN VIVOS VERDAD ? Y QUE AFUERA ES TERITORIO HOSTIL Y QUE ADEMAS ENFRENTAMOS DOS ENEMIGOS ?**

**- CORRERÉ EL RIESGO .**

**- ESTAS LOCA SABES ?**

**- ES LO QUE ME HAN DICHO**

**- BIEN , IRE CONTIGO .**

**- DE VERDAD ?**

**- SI POR SU PUESTO , PUEDO CONVENCER A UNOS SOLDADOS DE IR .**

**- ESO SERIA GRANDIOSO .**

**TRAS PASAR UNAS HORAS TIGRESA Y JAYDEN Y OTROS 9 SOLDADOS MAS YA ESTABAN LISTOS PARA SALIR , SE DIRIGIERON A LA SALIDA DEL CAMPAMENTO Y HAI UN SOLDADO SE LES ACERCO Y PREGUNTO.**

**- A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN ? NADIE SALE SIN QUE SE ME DE LA ORDEN**

**- TENEMOS ORDENES DEL COMANDANTE DE IR A UNA BÚSQUEDA DE MEDICINAS Y PROVISIONES .**

**- A SI ? Y POR QUE LLEVA A TANTOS SOLDADOS ?**

**- SOLO PROTECCIÓN NADA MAS .**

**EL SOLDADO LOS VOLVIÓ A MIRA Y LUEGO HABLO - ESTA BIEN , PUEDEN IRSE . EL SOLDADO LEVANTO LA PLUMA DE LA Barra DE CONTENCIÓN PARA PERMITIR LA SALIDA A LOS MILITARES , Y ANTES DE QUE REBASARAN POR COMPLETO LA PLUMA EL SOLDADO LOS DETUVO Y LES DIJO - VEN LA PUNTA DE ESE CAÑÓN - DECÍA SEÑALANDO UN CAÑÓN A UNOS 8 METROS DE ELLOS - TODOS ASINTIERON Y EL SOLDADO DIJO - HAI TERMINA LA LINEA DE DE DEFENSA , ADELANTE DE ESO ES TERRITORIOS HOSTIL , ASI QUE TENGAN CUIDADO .**

**TIGRESA Y SU GRUPO IBAN AVANZANDO CON CUIDADO EN LAS CALLES CON MOVIMIENTOS MILITARES ELEGANTES , LA LLUVIA SE HABÍA INTENSIFICADO AUN MAS , EN CIERTAS OCASIONES SE ENCONTRABAN CON ZOMBIES PERO A DIFERENCIA DE OTRAS OCASIONES PREFERÍAN EVITARLOS Y SEGUIR ADELANTE PARA EVITAR GASTAR MUNICIÓN , EN LA ESQUINA DE UNA CALLE SE DIVIDIERON EN 2 GRUPOS 5 MILITARES SE FUERON AL OESTE Y TIGRESA , JAYDEN Y 3 MILITARES MAS AL ESTE , JAYDEN Y TIGRESA INGRESARON A UN EDIFICIO A VER QUE ENCONTRABAN Y LOS OTROS SE QUEDARON DE GUARDIA .**

**TRAS PASAR UNOS MINUTOS JAYDEN Y TIGRESA SALIERON DEL EDIFICO .**

**- ENCONTRARON ALGO ? - DECÍA EL SOLDADO AL VERLAS SALIR.**

**- NO , NADA , ESTOS LUGARES YA FUERON SAQUEADOS POR LOS REBELDES.**

**HACIA EL NORTE , LOS ARBOLES SE ILUMINARON DE PRONTO CON UN BRILLANTE RESPLANDOR,SEGUIDO UN SEGUNDO DESPUÉS POR UN ESTRUENDO ENSORDECEDOR . TIGRESA SINTIÓ QUE LA EXPLOSION HABÍA SIDO MUY CERCA , APENAS TUVO TIEMPO DE PROCESAR LA IMAGEN Y EL SONIDO DE LA EXPLOSION CUANDO RECUPERO EL OÍDO Y ESCUCHO GRITAR A LOS SOLDADOS .**

**TIGRESA INTENTO SALIR CORRIENDO EN SU AUXILIO PERO UNO DE LOS SOLDADOS SE ABALANZO HACIA TIGRESA , LA SUJETO Y LA DERRIBO AL SUELO JUNTO A UN PUESTO.**

**- ABAJO ¡**

**- POR QUE ME DETIENES ?**

**- SOLO QUÉDATE ABAJO . - EN SEGUIDA SE ESCUCHABAN DISPAROS QUE IBAN HACIA ELLOS .**

**- NOS ESTÁN DISPARANDO ¡**

**LOS SOLDADOS INTENTARON REPLEGAR EL ATAQUE , PERO ERA UN ENFRENTAMIENTO DIFÍCIL ERAN SUPERADOS EN NUMERO , DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS DE TIROTEO UN SOLDADO SALIO CORRIENDO HACIA LA OTRA ESQUINA Y ES DERRIBADO POR UN DISPARO , A LO QUE OTRO SOLDADO SALE EN SU AUXILIO Y AL AGACHARSE PARA CARGARLO RECIBE UN DISPARO EN EL PECHO Y CAE MUERTO , TIGRESA , JAYDEN Y EL SOLDADO SALEN HACIA ELLOS Y LOS ARRASTRAN A OTRA ESQUINA , LOS REBELES YA TENÍAN 3 BAJAS Y UN HERIDO , EN UN INTENTO DESESPERADO POR SALIR DESCARGAN TODA LA MUNICIÓN SIN ÉXITO , 8 REBELES SE ACERCABAN EN FORMACIÓN Y A MITAD DE LA CALLE EXPLOTARON Y TIGRESA SE DIO CUENTA QUE MILITARES LLEGARON EN SU AUXILIO , PERO SOLO ERAN 4 , EN FIN , ERA AYUDA . DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS DE ENFRENTAMIENTO LOS REBELES SE RETIRAN DEL LUGAR .**

**- TODOS ESTÁN BIEN ? - PREGUNTABA TIGRESA .**

**- HEY ESTÁN BIEN ? - LEGO UN SOLDADO AYUDANDO A TIGRESA A PONERSE DE PIE .**

**- SI , MUCHAS GRACIAS .**

**LLEGARON**** 2 SOLDADOS MAS APARTE DEL QUE YA ESTABA Y TODOS SE PRESENTARON .**

**- HOLA , ME LLAMO CARTER Y SOY EL LIDER DE ESTA PATRULLA Y ELLOS SON , JERRY Y EL ES BRAD.**

**- HOLA , GRACIAS POR VENIR A AYUDARNOS . DIJO TIGRESA **

**- NO HAY PROBLEMA .**

**EN SEGUIDA UN ZOMBIE LLEGO A ATACAR A JERRY Y LUEGO UN DISPARO DIO EN LA CABEZA DEL ZOMBIE.**

**- ESTAN BIEN? - GRITABA UN FRANCOTIRADOR EN UNA CASA.**

**- SI GRACIAS HERMANO TE DEBO UNA -DECIA JERRY PONIÉNDOSE DE PIE - BUENO SERA MEJOR IRNOS**

**EMPEZARON A CAMINAR , TIGRESA Y LOS DEMAS SE HABIAN PUESTO UN PASAMONTAÑAS EN EL ROTRO .**

**- VENGAN RAPIDO - JERRY EMPEZO A CORRER A LA OTRA ESQUINA Y FUE RECIVIDO A TIROS AL IGUAL QUE TODOS PERO NINGUNO RESPONDIO.**

**- PATRULLA ¡ - DECIA JERRY.**

**- QUIEN ES ? - ?**

**- SOY JERRY ¡ MALDITOS CIEGOS .**

**- CASI TE MATAMOS IMBECIL - GRITABAN UNOS SOLDADOS EN UNA VENTANA DEL PRIMER PISO DE UNA CASA**

**- VENGAN ACA**

**- NO USTEDES VENGAN ¡**

**- YA VAMOS ¡**

**TRAS LLEGAR FUERON RECIBIDOS POR OTROS 13 SOLDADOS MAS , TIGRESA SE QUITO LA MASCARA- .**

**-TIGRESA ? ERES TU ?**

* * *

_BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO , COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER , SALUDOS A LEONARD KENAWAY_


	7. LA CONEXION

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 7 : LA CONEXIÓN .**

**po ? , no puedo creerlo , de verdad eres tu - tigresa abrazo a po , pues al fin después de tanto tiempo otra vez estaba en sus brazos , esos brazos que siempre le transmitían seguridad , y sobre todo amor .  
**

**- tigresa ¡ pero que estas haciendo aquí ? **

**- mmm pues vine como voluntaria en un grupo de ayuda .**

**- pero por que hiciste eso ? es muy peligrosos estar aqui.**

**- lo siento pero quería estar contigo - expresaba tigresa mientras abrazaba a po y este le correspondió.**

**- me alegro que estés bien .**

**- po esta guerra se esta complicando mucho , que vamos a hacer ?**

**- no nos queda mucho por hacer , al parecer esta guerra esta perdida , pero antes de eso vamos a hacer una ultima ofensiva para recuperar todos los datos posibles y poder hacer una cura .**

**- que propones ? - decía tigresa imaginándose la respuesta .**

**- iremos al congo y destruiremos todo el virus .**

**- y como llegaremos hasta aya sin un barco ? la costa esta del otro lado y hai solo hay rebeldes - jayden decía del otro lado del cuarto**

**- eso es lo divertido , iremos solo 15 hasta la costa , envié a un equipo hai y siempre hay barcos , entonces vamos , tomamos uno y nos vamos al congo.**

**- suena muy sencillo , bien entonces cuando nos vamos ?**

**- mañana temprano , entonces sera mejor que vayan a dormir un poco antes de irnos**

**- todos asintieron y se fueron a unas camas de metal con un colchón en una habitación.**

* * *

**tigresa se durmió a ratos , escuchando a po y a los demás cambiar de posición , roncar y murmurar en la ****oscuridad , el cuarto crujía con la lluvia . Hasta los ratones , ubicuos en todas las casas en todas las casas que ella podía recordar , parecían mas ruidosos y molestos que de costumbre , correteando por el piso y las paredes . Mientras tanto no podía dejar de pensar el las palabras que po había dicho . ¿ seria cierto que la guerra estaba perdida ? acaso los rebeldes estaban tan organizados para eso ?**

**tigresa se hundió mas en la cama , tratando de dormirse . Por la mañana , se sentía cansada y entumecida . Po los condujo al exterior por la parte trasera del edifico y luego por un laberinto de protección : cruzaron un puente improvisado atravesaron el patio de una casa , desgastado por la intemperie , y regresaron al camino casi un kilómetro adelante de donde estaba el edifico donde ellos se encontraban. Había dejado de llover , tigresa trato de obligarse a no mirar atrás, a no concentrarse en las mil voces que se imaginaba detrás de cada árbol , edificio , casa y cada puesto abandonado después de un rato se detuvieron para almorzar cuando el sol estaba en lo alto . Tigresa bebió lo ultimo que le quedaba de agua mientras observaba las hileras de casas en ruinas . Nada se movía . Tigresa oyó un silbido lejano y levanto la vista de pronto ; jayden también lo escucho.**

**- los exploradores - dijo jayden - vieron venir a alguien .**

**Todos se escondieron en una casa cercana , que tenia las ventanas rotas y el interior lleno de tierra , lo suficiente como para que parecieran plantas , uno de los soldados estaba temblando , no se sabia con exactitud que es lo que se estaba acercando , no hubo ruido, al pasar el tiempo el corazón de tigresa se aceleraba , solo el viento soplaba , un minuto después , paso una carreta : era un carreta larga y era tirada por burros , Jayden emitió un fuerte silbido (" amigos saliendo , no disparen" ) y salieron de la casa .  
**

**Pasaron unas horas y ya estaban cerca de la costa , pero debido al exceso de patrullas rebeldes tuvieron que relentisar su paso . Por suerte lograron evitar a todas las patrullas , era casi media noche cuando llegaron lo suficientemente lejos de el valle de la paz como para sentirse cómodos hablando con normalidad . Estaban en un amplio bosque mas aya de la carretera , avanzaron son sigilo por los arboles y con los oídos atentos a cualquier cosa que se diferenciara de los sonidos ambientales .**

**Cruzaron otro camino angosto y corrieron entre los arboles hasta la gruesa barrera de cemento que bordeaba el puente .**

**- no hay mas que hacer - dijo po**

**Sujetaron bien sus bolsos y armas , respiraron hondo e echaron a correr . El puente era mas corto que los que habían cruzado , pero el miedo y la tension dieron a tigresa una sensación de exposición peligrosa .Una vez que alcanzaron el otro lado , volvieron a internarse el los arboles , jadeando por el esfuerzo , y evaluaron la situacion .**

**- despejado , no nos vio nadie. decía po**

**- yo no vi a nadie - decia tigresa**

**- eso no significa que no nos haya visto nadie . - respondió jayden**

**Siguieron adelante un tramo corto , iban caminando con mas calma e incluso iban platicando pero el sonido de unos disparos hizo que el grupo se detuviera en seco .**

**- vino de alla - susurro tigresa , señalando hacia el norte del camino , todos se pusieron pecho tierra y comenzaron a arrastrarse hasta quedar fuera del alcance de los rebeldes que llevaban consigo al menos 15 militares como rehenes y antes de eso acababan de fusilar a 4 soldados mas que eran los de mayor grado**

**se escondieron entre la vegetación y continuaron pecho tierra hasta estar fuera del alcance de los rebeldes , una vez fuera de ese rango todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a trotar por la calle .**

**- nos están siguiendo ? - pregunto tigresa.**

**- no , creo que no - respondió po **

**Una vez que el grupo llego al muelle vieron que era un bote blanco , apenas si para los 15 .**

**- aleluya vamos - dijo jayden**

**- excelente lo que necesitamos , un momento esta atorado - dijo po.**

**- entonces empujemos - respondió jayden . se colgó su fusil en el hombro y salto de un chapuzon al agua . Esta casi le llegaba a la cintura , los demás la siguieron , apoyaron los hombros contra el caso y y empujaron al mismo tiempo . Se logro inclinar pero no se movió . **

**- otra vez - dijo po , afirmándose contra el costado de la embarcación - uno , dos , tres , empujen - volvieron a empujar - otra vez - dijo po - uno , dos **

**De repente , se encendió una luz justo en su ubicación . Todos se quedaron paralizados , parpadeando , demasiado sorprendidos para moverse . Quien sostenía la linterna no dijo nada ; simplemente se quedo mirándolos , a vente metros de ellos .Nadie se movió de pronto la luz se apago .**

**- ¡ Esta despejado ¡ - grito la silueta . Era la voz de un niño - aquí no hay nada . revise la orilla y solo es un barco viejo que se esta moviendo con el oleaje . La silueta espero , observándolos ; luego se dio media vuelta y se fue . **

**Tigresa se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento y lo soltó con suavidad y en un susurro agradeció a ese niño por no a verlos delatado con los demás rebeldes . ¿ pero un niño como soldado ? Esta maldita guerra ya había abarcado hasta a los niños ¿ pero por que ?  
**

**- vaya creo que le debemos una galleta - dijo po**

**- ¡ yo creo que le debemos una panadería ¡ - repuso una mujer soldado **

**- cállense y vayámonos ¡ - ordeno jayden - ya nos oyeron antes , pueden volver a hacerlo.**

**continuaron con sus esfuerzos y la embarcación ya estaba flotando **

**- estamos a salvo - dijo tigresa **

**- estamos a salvo de ellos pero ahora toca enfrentarnos contra todo el congo**

* * *

**La embarcación naufrago por 23 días hasta por fin llego al congo bajaron todos y solo po , tigresa y otros 3 soldados mas se adelantaron como patrulla de reconocimiento y jayden y los otros 9 soldados restantes como refuerzos . po tenia en una de sus mochilas toda la informacion refente a las tacticas de los militares y posiciones de los cañones todo acerco de ellos pero por que hacer eso ?**

**miren están allá - dijo po señalando una colina , solo se podía ver como construcciones y muchos , muchos rebeldes , tigresa contó al menos poco mas de 75 rebeldes solo hai , faltaban los que estaba dispersos pero ese momento due interrumpido por el crujir de las hojas todos se pusieron pecho tierra en la maleza , las hojas crujían mas y mas cerca , a tigresa se le paro el corazón cuando escucho una voz femenina.**

**- alto - dijo una voz femenina**

**tigresa se quedo inmóvil , con la esperanza que la rebelde no la viera . po y los soldados se quedaron quieros hasta que el arma de la mujer apunto a la espalda de po y po se tuvo que poner de pie la rebelde había pasado a lado de tigresa , pudo confirmar que era una mujer , cintura delgada , caderas y pechos redondeados , su fusil amenasante apuntaba a la espalda de po .**

**acto seguido po hizo una señal con las manos para que nadie intentara nada .**

**po ? - dijo la chica .**

**tigresa se quedo inmóvil . sabe su nombre ? es de nuestro bando ? quien es ? peor si es de nuestro equipo por que nos sigue apuntando ?**

**- háblame po - la mujer se adelanto , sin dejar de apuntarle a la espalda . Pensamos que ya no volverías , que te habían descubierto .**

**En un movimiento veloz tigresa se lanzo contra la mujer que estaba enfrente suyo pero para su sorpresa esta se volteo hacia ella y le dio un golpe en la cara con la culata del arma y acto seguido los otros 3 soldados se levantaron y atacaron a la rebelde cuerpo a cuerpo pues un disparo a esa distancia iba hacer que se alertara todo el vecindario . en pocos segundos la rebelde derribo a los 3 soldados **

**- todo el mundo al suelo - gritaron mas rebeldes llegando al lugar .**

**todos menos po se arrodillaron con las manos en la nuca.**

**- que haces po ? , al suelo ¡**

**po solo veía a su alrededor y cuando se acerco un general po le dio la mochila con todos los datos y este sonrio **

**- no puede ser po , eres un traidor ¡ por que nos haces esto ?¡**

**- lo siento tigresa , ojala no hubieras ido al valle **

**- sueltenos o un grupo de pelea vendra por nosotros ¡ - grito tigresa **

**- o no y haora que vamos a hacer ? - se burlaba el general y sus 6 soldados que iban con el - espera ¡ te refieres a este grupo de pelea ?¡ grito señalando a su derecha y tigresa vio con horror que jayden y los 9 soldados estaban como rehenes con las manos en la nuca y de rodillas y con ellos unos 25 rebeldes y varios cañones en carretas pero jayden tenia moretones en la cara y el cuerpo ademas de sangre **

**- no puede ser - tigresa ya habia perdido toda esperanza .**

**jajaja - se reia el general , po solo cerro los ojos y agacho la cabeza**

**de pronto se acerco un rebelde con una palo de madera a tigresa .**

**pum ¡ le dio un golpe en la nuca a tigresa y esta quedo desmayada y poco a poco se le cerraron los ojos .**

_ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA ..._

* * *

_BUENO AMIGOS AQUI LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO YA SABEN QUE ESPERO QUE COMENTEN Y DEJEN SUGERENCIAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y COMO TODAS LAS OCASIONES LE MANDO UN SALUDO A MI AMIGO LEONARD KENAWAY , BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LA PROXIMA ADIOS XD SE DESPIDE MASTERGOD ._


	8. ENCERRADOS PARTE 1

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 8: ENCERRADOS PARTE 1**

Tigresa empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco pero se le empezó a dificultar un poco mas debido a que ella estaba acostada y tenia una lampara encima y la luz era muy fuerte , abrió los ojos lentamente y comenzaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos debido a que empezó a recordar la traición de po , pero por que lo había echo ?

No tenia fuerzas , estaba muy débil , ahora estaba sola y prefería no pensar mas sobre el tema , ya no quería luchar mas , solo lo iba a hacer por su hijo , con las manos se limpio las lagrimas y se froto los ojos suavemente para acostumbrarlos a la luz , se levanto con ayuda de la pared y sin ganas de nada a poyo la cabeza en la pared buscando soporte . Apoyada en la pared le dio un bajón , solo pensaba en po , su traición y los recuerdos la estaban atormentando sin piedad .

_no puedo derrumbarme , seré fuerte y me contendré , llorar es para los débiles y si quiero salir de aquí debo ser fuerte . pensaba tigresa en sus adentros ._

**No llorare , lo prometo -** susurro con una voz quebrada de dolor .

Recuperándose de sus pensamientos y con cansancio se aparto de la pared y camino directo a una puerta , se hacia la fuerte pero en sus adentros ella estaba destrozada , pero la puerta estaba cerrada , que tenia que hacer ? , quien iba a ayudarla ? , estas preguntas le rondaban en la cabeza , un ruido proveniente de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos .po estaba de pie enfrente de la puerta.

**Tu -**le dijo tigresa , tosiendo - **maldito traidor.**

**Lo siento - **dijo po - **Trate de decirles que viniste por tu propia voluntad . Me pidieron que estuviera aquí contigo , para que tuvieras a alguien en quien confiar...****  
**

**No confió en ti - **grito tigresa . Su voz resonó en todo el cuarto - **¡ Creí en lo que me dijiste ¡ , ¿ era mentira ?****  
**

**- Cuando llegamos aquí , trate de mantenerte lejos de ellos hasta que pudiera explicarte las cosas - **dijo po

- **N****o te creo nada , y no quiero hablar contigo . - **hablo tigresa .**  
**

**- Lo siento tigresa , pero no quería que esto pasara , quisiera poder hacer algo pero no puedo aun. - **decía po con una expresión seria

**- Si quieres ayudarme sácame de aquí ¡ - **gritaba tigresa desesperada .

- **yo ... no puedo , lo siento solo cumplo ordenes . -**Decia po

- **vete al diablo entonces ¡ - **gritaba una tigresa ya muy triste . ( pongan en youtube = naruto música triste minuto 3:11 )

- **tigresa solo te pido que no me odies , hice lo que tenia que hacer , y se que te debo muchas explicaciones pero todo a su momento . -** decía po con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

- **No te odio , simplemente me decepciona que te has convertido en todo lo que dijiste que nunca serias . - **tigresa decía con lagrimas en los ojos

**-Estarás aquí por un tiempo tigresa.**

**- Solo vete ya .**


	9. ENCERRADOS PARTE 2

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 9: ENCERRADOS PARTE 2**

Po salio de la habitación donde se encontraba tigresa , una vez fuera se recargo en la pared y acto seguido empezó a llorar , se maldecía a si mismo por lo que había echo , pero ya no había vuelta atrás , en estos momentos no hay nada por hacer solo continuar según con lo planeado , después de unos momentos se logro tranquilizar , se limpio las lagrimas y prosigo su camino por el largo pasillo , su mirada estaba perdida , pasaba a lado de las personas sin prestarles mucha atención , una vez fuera de los laboratorios empezó a caminar rumbo a unas caballas que estaban cerca del pueblo , en su camino a las cabañas iba pensando en todas las cosas que había pasado con tigresa , esos momentos que eran especiales para el , entro a la cabaña y encontró a sus 2 compañeros de cuarto por decirlo de una forma , alzo la mirada y prefirió evitarlos y tomo rumbo a su cuarto pero fue detenido.

**- Tu debes ser el nuevo cierto ? - **preguntaba uno de sus compañeros sentado en el sillón a lo que po solo asintió con la cabeza . - **Bueno por lo visto vamos a ser compañeros y sera mejor que empecemos con el pie derecho , hola mi nombre es Carlos y el es Peter , mucho gusto - **carlos estiro su mano para estrecharla con po y este le correspondió el saludo .

- **Oye te sientes bien ? - **preguntaba Peter viendo a su nuevo compañero .

**- Yo ... estoy bien gracias , por cierto me llamo po - ** decía con sobándose la nuca . - **Oigan saben he tenido un dia muy pesado y quiero dormir ok ? los veré mañana temprano .**

**- Bien , entonces nos vemos mañana .**

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que tigresa y los demás fueron capturados por los caballeros negro , po empezaba a ponerse intranquilo , no soportaba la idea de estar con los brazos cruzados mientras tigresa y los demás estaban allí sufriendo .

Otra vez estaba cayendo en la depresión y replantarse si de verdad pudo haberlos salvado . Su mente lo atormentaba todas las noches sin piedad ; recordandole de una forma muy cruel el dolor ; y fue entonces que decidió in a los laboratorios y ayudar con la investigación de un nuevo virus , después de un rato de hablar con un doctor este le encomendó a la paciente del cuarto 403 que era nada mas ni nada menos que tigresa pero nunca lo dejaron entrar por que estaba en observación y nadie podia entrar hasta dentro de 4 dias .

Tras pasar los 4 días había llegado el día en que po por fin volvería a ver a tigresa pero se llevaria una sorpresa antes


	10. ENCERRADOS PARTE 3

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 10 : ENCERRADOS PARTE 3**

Hoy era el dia en que Po por fin iba a poder ver a su amada , no quiso aguardar mas y salio de la cabaña muy temprano rumbo al laboratorio , una vez adentro comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo hasta una oficina donde se encontraba el doctor de tigresa , abrió la puerto con cautela y el doctor le dijo que se sentara , una vez sentado el doctor hablo.

**Sabes por que estas aquí ? - **preguntaba el doctor con una mirada fija en po , para luego dirigirse a una mesa donde estaban sus experimentos.

**- Si - **respondió po mientras acompañaba al doctor a la mesa de sus experimentos .

- **Estas aquí por esto - **declaro el doctor enseñándole la muestra del virus - **A un no esta terminada , pero ya queda muy poco . Pero cuando termine podremos empezar las pruebas con la paciente - **dijo sonriendo a po sin mucho entusiasmo.**  
**

- **Y **** la paciente doctor quien es ? - **decía po imaginándose de quien se trataba.

- **Ahora mismo voy a visitarla , necesito una muestra de sangre para ver como a evolucionado el virus en la paciente , entonces necesito que me acompañes - **le dijo el doctor a po con una sonrisa esbozada .

**- Claro doctor - **dijo po sin mucho interés .

po siguió al doctor por las instalaciones , transcurrieron unos minutos y po se dio cuenta que estaban llegando al cuarto donde se encontraba tigresa pues era un pasillo muy largo y al fondo solo había una habitación. El doctor antes de entrar se puso enfrente de la puerta revisando unos documentos antes de entrar.

-**Bien , parece que nuestra paciente ha perdido la memoria en menor cantidad , eso quiere decir que no se acuerda de varias cosas y de otras si , en fin son efectos secundarios del virus , bueno entremos . - **cuando po escucho eso casi se quería morir , es que acaso tigresa nunca mas lo recordaría ? se quedo pensando un momento hasta que el doctor le hizo una señal para que entrara.

El doctor se acerco lentamente al paciente que se encontraba acostada en una cama de metal y estaba atada de los brazos y las piernas , una vez que el doctor estaba enfrente de tigresa saco una aguja . Po no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que el doctor había cerrado la puerta , tenia delante suyo a unos pocos metros a tigresa , y una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- **Ven , necesito que tu le saques una muestra de sangre - **decía el doctor mientras le entregaba la aguja a po .

po dudo un segundo , pero finalmente tomo la aguja y seguidamente se acerco a tigresa , que estaba dormida en la camilla . entonces el doctor hablo.

- **Ahora vengo , tengo que atender unos asuntos - **confesaba el doctor con una sonrisa y acto seguido salio de la habitación dejando solos a po y a tigresa .

A po le temblaba un poco el pulso . Tenia delante suyo a tigresa que yacía dormida , y lo único que tenia que hacer era sacarle la sangre . Pero se quedo viéndola de arriba abajo , hace mucho que no la veía y ahorita que la estaba viendo se veía mas hermosa de lo que el se acordaba . Agito la cabeza y preparo a tigresa para sacarle la sangre . Le apretó una goma elástica alrededor del brazo e introdujo la aguja . Noto como tigresa tembló ligeramente por el pinchazo y rápidamente poso su mano en su frente para calmarla . Automáticamente tigresa se relajo , se calmo y continuo con su respiración acompasada.

Acabo de sacarle sangre y guardo la muestra de sangre en un bote cilíndrico de plástico con el nombre de tigresa y su grupo sanguíneo . Pudo escuchar un ruido , volteo a ver y se encontró con el doctor que se le acercaba.

- **Le has sacado ya la sangre ? **

**- Si doctor , aquí esta . **decía po entregándole la muestra al doctor.

- **Excelente , la muestra del virus esta casi lista , solo necesitamos adaptarla al paciente y para eso necesitamos la muestra de sangre , para poder monitorear los efectos secundarios del virus - **decía el doctor mientras observaba la muestra de sangre de tigresa . - **Por el momento que necesito que lo vigile estos días mientras hacemos la pruebas .****  
**

**- Por supuesto doctor . - **decía mientras en sus adentros sonreía , por que eso significaba que estaría mas tiempo con ella . el doctor salio y cerro la puerta.

Notaba una presencia alrededor suyo , era la misma presencia que había notado posarse en su frente minutos antes , tigresa estaba bastante débil , pero tenia suficientes fuerzas como para abrir los ojos . Con cansancio y pocas ganas de nada , empezó a abrir los ojos buscando esa presencia que por alguna razón le parecía familiar. Volteo un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a un hombre que parecía ser un doctor .

- **Doctor...- **dijo tigresa desde la camilla , sin fuerzas y su voz era débil - **Doctor ...-**volvió a llamarlo después de que este no reaccionara.

Po se quedo en shock , tigresa , es decir la paciente , había despertado y le estaba hablando a el . El no sabia si contestar o seguir con lo suyo ignorando la llamada de tigresa.

* * *

continuara...

aguanten aguanten en el proximo capitulo se resolveran dudad y si lo desean por inbox tambin las resuelvo


	11. REVELACIONES

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 11: Revelaciones parte 1 .**

Mierda, seguro que ya se dio cuenta quien soy…. Si eso pasa la misión se va a ir por el caño. Reacciona rápido ¡ respóndele tu nombre falso .

- Me llamo paul , porque la pregunta ?

- Por nada, es solo que me ha parecido que lo conocía, pero lo abre confundido con otra persona, perdóneme – pero en su voz se reflejaba tristeza.

Esto derrumbo a po emocionalmente, pero tenía que hacerle creer a tigresa de que no era el, porque si no la misión se iba a venir abajo, entonces decidió responder.

- No se preocupe – le contesta po sin mucha emoción en su voz – seguro que es a causa de las drogas. muchas veces confundimos o no sabemos distinguir lo que es un sueño de lo que creas que es una realidad. – le explicó po .

- Claro, suspiro triste después de lo que paso, no han hecho otra cosa más que darme calmantes – afirmo tigresa dejando que eso le ayudase a entender el por qué le había confundido con po o eso quería creer ella.

Po salió del cuarto dándole la espalda a una tigresa pensativa. Una vez que estaba afuera empezó a caminar hasta la oficina del doctor, cuando llego se encontró con el doctor estaba en una mesa revisando la muestra de sangre de tigresa y experimentando con ella hasta que po le interrumpo.

- Po, por favor siéntate – decía el doctor invitándolo a pasar – en que te puedo ayudar? – el doctor se sentó en su escritorio prestándole toda su atención.

- Doctor , yo ….. hoy no me siento en condiciones hoy para estar aquí así que podría salir temprano? , necesito aclarar dudas personales – decía po sentado en la silla jugueteando con sus dedos pero su voz era muy sincera y esto lo noto el doctor.

- Por su puesto, peor mañana te quiero a primera hora de acuerdo? – decía el doctor haciendo unas anotaciones en su libreta. a lo que o solo asintió y se marchó dejando al doctor muy concentrado en lo suyo.

Una vez afuera po iba caminando hacia su cabaña pero en el camino iba pensando, al parecer aún no estaba del todo convencido de lo que había hecho con tigresa, el simple hecho de no poder abrazarla y de no poder explicarle abiertamente por que lo había hecho lo estaba consumiendo, se concentró tanto en lo que estaba pensando que no noto lo rápido que había llegado a la cabaña, antes de entrar se froto la cara y entro.

Cuando entro no vio a ninguno de sus compañeros así que entro lo más silencioso que posible pues no estaba de ganas para hablar con sus compañeros pero siempre hay una cosa que no soportaba y era que sus compañeros lo interrogaban con lo mismo . Una voz lo detuvo.

- A donde crees que vas? – preguntaba peter recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo, lamento la tardanza y que estado escribiendo poco pero no he tenido tiempo, bueno espero sugerencias y criticas sin más por el momento gracias por leer se despide mastergod hasta la próxima.


	12. QUITANDOSE LA MASCARA

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 12 : QUITÁNDOSE LA MASCARA .**

Po quedo como piedra, como una estatua. Como podía ser, si no hizo ningún ruido.

- Esto ya es acoso. – dijo a la vez que se giraba para ver de frente a Peter. – bueno y que es lo que quieres ?

- Crees que puede escapar fácilmente ?

- Eso esperaba, pero veo que no he podido – confeso po fingiendo una sonrisa, vencido se cruzó de brazos y luego hablo – por lo que veo, no me vas a dejar ir hasta que te lo cuente todo o me equivoco ? – explico po conociendo la respuesta.

- Bien entonces como no te queda otra opción, empezaremos con las preguntas – declaró Peter con firmeza en su voz.

- Bien, y que es lo que quieres que te diga ?

- Dime po , que es lo que realmente estás haciendo aquí ? . – hablaba Peter acercándose a po con paso lentos.

- Yo… no sé de qué estás hablando. – replico po con frialdad en su voz.

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando.

- Que es lo que sabes ? – hablo finalmente po derrotado.

- Lo suficiente, pero quiero confírmalo contigo, así que no me mientas, quiero la verdad – decía Peter poniéndose enfrente de po .

- Está bien, te lo diré. – po se sentó en el sillón igual que Peter, pasaron unos segundos, po tomo aire y luego hablo. – yo soy del valle de la paz , más específicamente del palacio de jade , hace algún tiempo se escucharon rumores que aquí en el Congo estaban construyendo armas biológicas para poder vendérselas a los terroristas , fue entonces que mi hermano vino en una misión para investigar qué es lo que realmente estaban haciendo aquí , pero cuando finalmente lo averiguo , fue descubierto y experimentaron con él y pude confirmar el horror en carne propia que es lo que hacia ese virus ,al poco tiempo se desato el caos en el valle y la gente estaba en peligro, me ofrecí como voluntario para poder ayudar a la gente .

- Lo siento. – decía Peter escuchando a po.

- Un día, fuimos enviados a buscar más sobrevivientes, para esos entonces ya estábamos luchando contra los caballeros negro, mi unidad fue emboscada, yo logre sobrevivir porque ellos necesitaban a alguien adentro de las fuerzas de seguridad del palacio de jade para reportarles todo y conocer sus estrategias y así poder acabar con ellos y ellos me lo propusieron a mí y acepte.

- Pero por que, por qué hiciste eso ?

- Porque con eso iba a poder entrar a las bases del Congo para saber más acerca de este virus y evitar que lo que paso en el valle de la paz se vuelva a repetir pero algo salió mal , mi esposa tigresa llego con un grupo de voluntarios al valle y ella vino conmigo al Congo , no tuve tiempo de decirle que lo que estaba haciendo era una actuación y lo que le pasa ahora es mi culpa , ella está sufriendo por mi debilidad y por dejarla venir la están lastimando sin que yo pueda hacer algo , dime como soportarías que a la persona que amas la están torturando a diario frente a ti y sin poder hacer algo ? lo peor del caso es que ella no sabe que estoy con ella y al parecer ya no se acuerda de mi . – hablo po con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

- Oye, no fue tu culpa que ella fuera por ti, y si lo hizo es porque te ama y estoy seguro que aún lo sigue haciendo, solo dale tiempo para recordarte.

- Gracias Peter, agradezco tu preocupación.

- Y adivina que, yo también soy agente de seguridad del valle de la paz al igual que Carlos, estamos aquí para sacar a tus amigos y con las evidencias que muestran la culpabilidad de estas personas podemos hacer una misión de rescate y arrestarlos. Pagaran lo que están haciendo, así que averigua más por que pasado mañana van a llevar a tigresa al quirófano y ese día atacaremos las instalaciones así que prepárate de acuerdo ?

- Por su puesto , gracias

- Bueno vamos a cenar cuando llegue Carlos repasaremos el plan de acuerdo ? a lo que po solo asintió con la cabeza .

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo, l bueno espero sugerencias y criticas sin más por el momento gracias por leer se despide mastergod hasta la próxima.


	13. NUEVOS PLANES , PROYECTO X

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 13 : NUEVOS PLANES , PROYECTO X**

Al día siguiente Po se despertó como en los días anteriores en los que se paraba muy temprano para irse al laboratorio, lo cual odiaba, pero hoy sería distinto, solo tenía que estar ahí una día más y después iba a poder salir de ahí con su amada tigresa, pero antes tendría que hacer un último trabajo y eso era averiguar lo más que pudiera dé del virus antes de que las instalaciones fueran atacadas. Primero se fue a dar un baño y se puso su ropa típica aparentando ser un doctor y empezó a caminar por las instalaciones del laboratorio y podía observar a mucha gente trabajando en las muestras de muchas personas, Po solo caminaba y observaba lo que estaban haciendo , cuando ingreso a otro cuarto vio que estaban quemando metal y lo almacenaban en cajas muy pequeñas , al seguir caminando por las instalaciones se percató que había un muy rara con el nombre de proyecto x , así que decidió entrar con cautela , había muchos doctores haciendo notas pero lo más le ha llamado la atención fue que había una persona recostada en una camilla médica , y estaba conectado con muchas agujas y un doctor hablo.

- Bien empecemos las pruebas con el espécimen 344 EX1 – no se veía el doctor, solo su voz resonaba en la habitación. En seguida le inyectaron una dosis nueva que Po no conocía por lo consiguiente Po se ocultó a observar que era esa nueva dosis que le estaban poniendo al paciente.

Po observo a alguien caminando con una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y solo le salía una nariz de punta como de un pájaro y no se veían bien sus ojos pero eran rojos algo o alguien estaban analizando más de cerca las reacciones que estaba teniendo el sujeto atado . Una vez que Po salió del cuarto y se encamino a la habitación de tigresa pero una voz a lo lejos lo interrumpió.

- Po, podemos hablar ?

- Por su puesto.

Una vez en la oficina Po y el doctor hablaban sobre el desempeño de Po y sobre la cirugía que iba a tener tigresa cuando Po salió de la oficina sonrió con malicia y en un susurro dijo.

- Su fin se acera…..

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo, l bueno espero sugerencias y criticas sin más por el momento gracias por leer se despide mastergod hasta la próxima.


	14. SALIENDO DEL INFIERNO

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 14 : ESCAPANDO DEL INFIERNO.**

A la mañana siguiente Po se levantó y sonrió para sus adentros pues ese día podría liberar a tigresa y poder salir de ese infierno, pero antes de eso tenía que esperar a que llegaran los demás del grupo para llevar a cabo todos los planes del palacio y arrestar a todos, se paró y la mañana transcurrió normal hasta el punto que tenía que irse al quirófano para la cirugía de tigresa, en el camino iba recordando las fases del plan.

Paso 1: Esperar a que lleguen los refuerzos.

Paso 2: entrar a la oficina del doctor y averiguar lo que se pueda.

Paso 3: interrumpir la cirugía.

En los pasillos Po veía que la doctores pasaban a con sus notas y hablando con susurros acerca de la paciente, lo cual a Po le llego a preocupar un poco pero decidió continuar con lo del plan.

Entro al quirófano y los doctores ya estaban listos para operar, tigresa ya estaba en el quirófano pero todavía no llegaba el doctor para empezar la operación, óscar uno de sus compañeros estaba en la parte de abajo en el quirófano haciendo unas anotaciones en su libreta y de reojo vio a Po y solo asintió y Po respondió, trascurrieron unos minutos y afín el doctor entro con una bata de cirugía al parecer él iba a estar a cargo de la operación.

Una vez todo listo, la operación dio comienzo. Los doctores anestesiaron a tigresa para que no se despertara durante la cirugía.

Tigresa se sentía pesada. Antes de percibir nada más, sintió su propio peso; su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para que sus músculos se movieran. Estaba acostada.

Había un ruido, un zumbido como un ruido blanco en el fondo de su percepción. Se concentró en él, trato de analizarlo, de entenderlo. Voces. Un murmullo bajó.

- …..el sujeto….

- …..Prueba positiva….

Al parecer estaban hablando de ella, y seguía escuchando las voces.

- …..Todo normal excepto…

- …..listos para proceder…

Cuando se movió las voces se detuvieron. Su mano se topó con una barrera, una correa de cuero; sintió una también en la otra mano. Estaba atada.

- Se movió. ¿no la habías sedado?

Abrió un ojo, pero lo cerró con fuerza por el golpe brutal de las luces brillantes. Oyó un crujido y un fuerte golpe en una mesa.

- Quítenle esas cosas de la cara, está despertando. – hablo el doctor

- Quien fue el imbécil que la cedo?¡ – hablo el personaje de bata negra con nariz de pico que estaba donde estaban en el cuarto x .

- Lo lamento señor pero si la dormimos otra vez puede que los efectos sean más grandes de lo acordado. hablo un doctor cerca de tigresa.

- No me importa lo que vaya a pasarle solo duérmanla otra vez para proceder con el proyecto x y esta vez asegúrense de que no se vuelva a despertar o lo lamentaras.

- Pero señor, es muy peligroso sedarla, las consecuencias pueden ser fatales. – decía un doctor acercándose al personaje de bata negra con nariz de pico. y este solo saco una pistola y le disparo en la cabeza matando al doctor. – alguien más tiene una duda? no ? muy bien , entonces muévanse y duérmanla .

Todos los doctores horrorizados con esa escena solo asintieron y la estaban preparando para de nuevo dormirla y tigresa hablo de nuevo.

- No pueden volver a dormiré para experimentar conmigo.

- Te equivocas, no estamos experimentando, te vamos a convertir en el arma perfecta, deberías sentirte orgullosa por ser parte de este proyecto, sembraras el caos en el mundo y serás leal a mi jajaja.

- No obedezco a personas como tú .

- Quieras o no va a ser así jajaja.

- Señor…..

- No me interrumpas …..

- Pero señor …..

- Que quieres? ¡

- Hem , tenemos un problema …

El de bata negra se acercó al doctor y este le susurro algo al oído y luego hablo – muéstrame. El doctor solo le enseño sus notas, y paso las hojas con furia – sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia – quien diagnostico esto? – tigresa no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

- Yo lo hice doctor. , hice un análisis completo de todo y esto fue lo que salió.

- No puede ser no ¡

De repente hubo una explosión. Oyó más explosiones y escuchó la voz de un soldado rebelde gritando.

- Nos están atacando. muévanse.

- Nos atacan Po, saca las muestras de aquí – gritaba el doctor a Po pero cuando este lo vio solo se echó a correr a desatar a tigresa y óscar desapareció entre la gente que corría mientras entraban soldados del palacio de jade con fuertes enfrentamientos. los soldados ingresaban disparando a todos sin excepción, Po logro desatar a tigresa y Peter llego a ayudar a Po y a tigresa a salir con los militares.

- Mi creación me salvara – decía el doctor de bata negra con nariz de pico inyectándose el virus y empezó a mutar (no sé cómo describírsela pero para que sepan cómo es busquen en google imágenes; William birkin g3 XD) .

- Vámonos grito Peter pero enfrente de ellos apareció el mutante ( lose aun no le pongo un nombre ) y mata a Peter para evitar que Po escape con tigresa , lo sujeto de la cara y le trono el cuello para fortuna aprecio óscar y saco a tigresa y a po de hai a salvo .

por el momento …

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo, bueno espero sugerencias y criticas sin más por el momento gracias por leer se despide mastergod hasta la próxima.


	15. GENOMA X

Po salió corriendo con tigresa hacia el bosque, mientras tanto los combates en el campamento continuaban con mucha fiereza, habían muchas explosiones y muchos rebeldes muertos en el camino al igual que militares, mientras tanto Po y tigresa se dirigían al bosque para evitar los enfrentamientos con los rebeldes .

- Tigresa aguanta un poco, ya casi salimos de aquí.

- Po? eres tu ?

- Si tigresa, aguanta ya casi llegamos a la estación médica.

- Siempre supe que eras tú.

- Que?

- Si Po , siempre supe que tú eras Paul ,

- Eso ya no importa tigresa, solo lleguemos a la estación para que te vean los doctores.

Una vez que Po y tigresa llegaron a la estación médica, fueron recibidos por varios médicos y algunos militares que cuidaban de la estación

- Por favor ayúdenla, está muy débil.

- Descuide, está en buenas manos. Hablo un medico

- Estoy seguro de eso.

Pasaron varios minutos y Po seguía muy preocupado por tigresa pero un médico salió y lo dejo pasara a ver a su amada que se encontraba en buen estado de salud pero con riesgo de perder a sus bebes.

- Hola, como estas – decía Po entrando a donde estaba tigresa en una casa de campaña muy amplia.

- Pues he estado mejor – reía tigresa, - que bueno que estas aquí conmigo.

- Tigresa…. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

- Lose – hablo tigresa dándole un beso lleno de amor, uno de esos que hace mucho que ya no probaba.- cuando termino el beso juntaron sus frentes y Po le dio un beso de pico más. Hablo Po.

- Estamos a salvo ahora. – pero una voz se escuchó como eco en la tienda – no lo creo – hablo una voz con muy endemoniada.

- Pero que está pasando?

- Jajajaja , mientras yo esté vivo , nunca estará a salvo ¡

- Que quieres? déjanos en paz ?

- Nunca ¡

Un soldado entro a donde Po y tigresa estaban y hablo.

- Hay un monstruo afuera, tenemos que salir de aquí pronto.

- No ¡ , si no acabamos con esto nunca dejaran de molestarnos

- Pero Po que propones?

- Saldré a enfrentarlo ¡

- No ¡ por favor no te vayas Po , no quiero que te lastime .

- Descuida mi amor, tengo un haz bajo la manga – dijo Po dándole un beso lleno de amor a tigresa antes de salir de donde se encontraba tigresa.

Afuera era el mismo monstro que había matado a Peter y al parecer también hizo lo mismo con óscar , los soldados estaban en medio luna enfrente de él , pero él no hacía nada , solo estaba parado enfrente de la estación medica esperando a que Po saliera de ahí cuándo lo vio salir hablo .

- Entonces si tuviste el valor de salir he?

- Salí para desaparecerte de una vez por todas de la fase de la tierra.

- Jajajaja , o Po , dices cosas tan pero tan estúpidas ¡ el único que va a desaparecer de la tierra vas a ser tu jajaja – decía mientras caminaba con pasos lentos con direcciona Po y cuando este lo noto ordeno a los soldados a abrir fuego .

- Fuego ¡ - varios soldados empezaron a dispararle a esa criatura , eran aproximadamente 11 soldados los que estaban disparando , la bestia seguía caminando pero de un momento a otro comenzó a correr con una velocidad sobrenatural , llego tan rápido a donde estaba el líder de los soldados que ni el soldado lo había notado , la bestia lo agarró del cuello y con una de sus garras lo atravesó del pecho y lo arrojo en contra de otros dos más que cayeron derribados por el cuerpo .

Los demás seguían disparándolo y acercándose un poco a la bestia pero este parecía no afectarle ningún disparo y con movimientos veloces se deshizo del 6 más con un total de 7 militares muertos , desde lo lejos un cañón sonó y una bala se dirigía a la bestia .

Este lo detuvo con las manos y se la devolvió a los dos que habían disparado el cañón agregando 2 bajas más con un total de 9 muertos y un herido, los otros dos que estaban bien agarraron al que estaba herido y lo ayudaron a incorporarse y comenzaron a correr al bosque pero la bestia rompió el cañón y con una patada se los lanzo haciendo que el cañón explotara a un lado de ellos matándolos al instante. Ahora era Po contra esa bestia.

- Quién eres? – gritaba Po mientras se ponía en posición de pela.

- Puede decirme genoma x ¡ - mientras se acercaba lentamente a po jajajaja

* * *

bueno gracias por leer y muchas gracias a leonard kenaway y a jeffersongongongora por todo bueno hasta la proxima adios XD se despide mastergod


	16. ESPERANZA EN LLAMAS

Capitulo 16: Esperanza en llamas.

Genoma e acercaba hacia Po con pasos lentos pero firmes, Po se ponía en pose de batalla a esperar el primer golpe de genoma. Este iba corriendo a una gran velocidad impresionante contra Po dándole un muy fuerte golpe en la cara que hizo que Po saliera volando varios metros hacia el bosque.

Po se puso de pie con un poco de dificultades, en su rostro tenía sangre en la boca, en la nariz. Po se quito la sangre de la boca y una vez más se coloco en pose de batalla a esperar el nuevo ataque de genoma.

Genoma volvió a correr a sus súper velocidad lanzándole a Po una gran patada, que este detuvo con mucha dificultad debido a la gran velocidad que estaba utilizando genoma, al instante genoma lanzo una seria de combinaciones haciendo uso de pies y sus 4 manos, pero al igual que los anteriores Po los detuvo, pero a diferencia del anterior Po contraataco de igual manera, la lucha era feroz, se repartían golpes constantemente pero Po sufría mayor daño.

Pasado varios minutos la balanza se inclinaba a favor de genoma, Po ya estaba demasiado agotado y herido como para seguir el mismo ritmo de genoma y Po ya solo se encontraba deteniendo y esquivando los feroces ataques.

Tras un fuerte golpe en el estomago, Po salió volando con dirección a unas casa de campaña de los militares, pero para su desgracia ya no se podía parar con facilidad y a duras penas lo logro.

- Por qué?, ¿ qué es lo que quieres ? – gritaba Po reincorporándose.

- Ja ja ja , lo que yo quiero mi amigo es algo que solo se puede conseguir a base de miedo y destrucción . genoma caminaba a Po con la iluminación de la luna.

- Así ? y que es eso que tanto anhelas ? – hablaba Po escupiendo sangre y poniéndose en pose de defensa.

- Genoma solo sonrió como un autentico demonio, haciendo notar sus afilados de dientes. quiero el control total del mundo. dicho esto cerró su puño enfrente de su cara para después empezar a reír.

- No te lo permitiré ¡ - Po grito con fuerza para después darle un fuertísimo golpe que hizo que genoma se estrellara con una casa.

Po respiraba agitadamente por el exceso de fuerza liberado en aquel golpe. Genoma solo se puso de pie para poder observar a Po con ojos llenos de furia por el reciente ataque del panda, para después hablar metafóricamente burlándose de Po .

- Ouch ¡ eso dolió . Ja ja – genoma solo fingió sobarse.

- Ya cállate ¡ . Po solo se limitaba a verlo.

- Bien, pagaras por lo que me has hecho, así que procura no perderme el paso – dicho esto genoma corrió a su súper velocidad golpeado sin cesar a Po, para Po ya era imposible defenderse, solo recibía los impactos que genoma le proporcionaba.

- Vamos ¡ que pasa ? , no se suponía que ibas a detenerme? – genoma lo azotaba a todos lados, en uno de sus golpes le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y Po cayó de rodillas al suelo, cuando Po estuvo en esta posición genoma le dio un rodillazo en la frente para derribarlo por completo.

- Vaya que decepción, de verdad esperaba más de ti , y más por lo que tus altos mandos dijeron .

- Que mis altos mandos dijeron? – Po estaba que no lo podía creer, a que se refería genoma al decir eso.

- Ups ¡ creo que hable de mas , pero eso ya no importa , después de que acabé contigo ya no habrá testigos con vida , así que te lo contare de todas formas .

- No te creo ¡ , mis superiores jamás harían algo como eso .

- De verdad lo crees? – genoma solo sonreía maliciosamente – no te ciegues a la verdad ¡todo estaba planeado , desde tu llegada haciéndote pasar por un infiltrado , pues tu general de doble vista , porque te hizo creer que te estabas infiltrando pero nosotros siempre lo supimos . tu general y yo acordamos un pacto el cual nos permitiría tener el control como del lado de los caballeros negros como del mismo palacio de jade. ellos siempre supieron donde estaban tu y jayden y los demás, pero el manipulaba a los militares para retrasar su rescate. pero bueno, no vivirás para reclamárselo. ahora termínenos con tu patética y miserable vida - genoma le creció una navaja en una mano y apunto a cuellos de Po .

- Descuida esto solo dolerá un montón jajajaja

* * *

bueno gracias por leer y muchas gracias a leonard kenaway y a jeffersongongongora por todo bueno hasta la proxima adios XD se despide mastergod


	17. SIEMPRE HAY UN CAMINO

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 147: siempre hay un camino **

Genoma apuntaba con su afilada navaja al cuello de Po, Po ya no podía ponerse de pie, había usado toda su energía para la pelea que lo desgasto por completo.

- Bien parece que tu fin llego – cuando genoma estuvo a punto de darle en la cara, alguien apareció dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que genoma retrocediera unos pasos para atrás. – jejeje – genoma se quedo en donde estaba riéndose del golpe que acababa de recibir

- Po estas bien? – el misterioso joven que llego en la ayuda de Po se quedo en donde estaba en pose de defensa.

- Si…gracias….por venir – Po hablaba entre jadeos debido al agotamiento que aun estaba presente en el.

- Muévete si no quieres que te mate a ti también – genoma hablaba con una voz firme y resonaba en todo el lugar.

- Correré el riesgo – el encapuchado hablaba oponiéndose en el camino de genoma.

- Bien, morirás al igual que el – genoma se ponía en pose de batalla al igual que el encapuchado, se miraron unos segundos y genoma tomo la iniciativa corriendo a gran velocidad incluso mucho más rápido que cuando peleo con Po.

Genoma soltaba combinaciones de golpes y pies , el encapuchado los podía detener con facilidad , en un descuido que tuvo genoma el encapuchado le dio un golpe en la cara con el puño y lo mando a volar dándole una patada cruzada en la cara , genoma salió volando varios metros estampándose en unos árboles que al contacto con este se derribaron .

Po se paro y fue a donde se encontraba el encapuchado, su marcha era lenta, estaba caminando como si estuviera borracho, el veía borroso. Cuando llego a su objetivo el encapuchado lo ayudo poniendo una de sus manos atrás de su cuello.

- Po te encuentras bien?

- Ahora estoy mejor gracias, pero…quien eres?

- Soy yo Po, óscar – óscar se quito la capucha que llevaba puesta dejando expuesto su rostro, Po quedo sorprendido, al parecer óscar había sobrevivido y ahora estaba con el dispuesto a arriesgar su vida solo para ayudar a Po.

- Oscar, que gusto me da verte de nuevo – la voz de Po está más viva, uno de sus amigos estaba con vida.

- A mí también me da gusto verte Po , - pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo mas genoma los embistió a ambos sacándolos a volar – Po ? estas en condiciones de pelear – decía óscar poniéndose de pie para encarar a genoma

- Por supuesto que estoy en condiciones – al parecer Po ya había recobrado la mayoría de sus fuerzas pues óscar le había devuelto algo que parecía muerto….esperanza, Po tenía otra vez esperanzas de poder ganar esta pelea junto a óscar.

Los dos se prepararon para enfrentar este pelea juntos, como un equipo, genoma al ver que ninguno tomaba la iniciativa de iniciar el ataque genoma ataco primero saliendo corriendo a su súper velocidad desapareciendo enfrente de Po y óscar lo cual los tomo por sorpresa segundos después óscar salió volando hacia donde estaba mirando , genoma le dio una patada por la espalda y Po contraataco dándole una patada cruzada pero genoma lo detuvo con muchísima facilidad y en seguida le devolvió el ataque de igual forma impactando su patada en la cara de Po que hizo que saliera volando pero en seguida óscar apareció dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula pero a genoma no le hizo ningún daño solo lo volteo a ver de reojo y sonrió.

En seguida le dio golpeo en el abdomen y le dio 8 golpes consecutivos con los puños provocando que óscar escupiera sangre en seguida giro sobre su propio eje y cuando dio la vuelta le dio una patada en la cara sacándolo varios metros atrás, cuando el cuerpo de óscar se detuvo de rodar por el impacto se podía ver que el rostro de óscar tenía sangre que le salía de la boca, ojos y nariz y en el resto de su cara tenía heridas grandes y pequeñas con unas cuantas raspaduras.

Po apenas se estaba recuperando del golpe anterior cuando pudo ver a lo lejos a su compañero muy mal herido , en pocas palabras estaba en condiciones críticas , Po se estaba concentrando para utilizar su chií de los héroes combinándolo con su paz interior para poder sanar sus heridas , y aumentar sus habilidades x4 , para poder vencer a genoma pero al hacer esto estaba corriendo un gran riesgo , es una nueva técnica muy peligrosa porque después de determinado tiempo el cuerpo de Po no soportaría estar en ese estado por mucho tiempo .

Po cerro sus ojos y puso sus manos enfrente de el juntándolas para poder concentrarse en su paz interior y en su chií de los héroes , pronto sus heridas ya habían sanado por completo y había aumentado sus habilidades x4 es decir tenía 4 veces más fuerza que antes , su velocidad es 4 veces más rápido que usando su máximo , en general era 4 veces mejor en todos los aspectos .

- No sé qué clase de movimientos estés tramando pero nunca podrás derrotarme, no en esta vida – genoma hablo con una voz firme una voz muy particular en el.

- Ya lo veraz, este combate terminara más pronto de lo que tú crees.

- Ya lo veremos – genoma dijo con una expresión muy tranquila.

Po salió corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia genoma, una vez cerca de él dio un gran salto y giro sobre su propio eje a la izquierda soltando una patada que genoma detuvo con facilidad y devolviendo el ataque a Po que lo esquivo con tan solo retroceder con unos saltos hacia atrás.

Genoma se quedo en su lugar cruzado de brazos esperando un nuevo ataque de Po, Po lo miraba examinándolo buscando algún punto débil que pudiera usar en su contra, para su desgracia no encontró, el tener 4 brazos hacia que su defensa fuera casi impenetrable. De nueva cuenta Po salió corriendo hacia genoma decidido a pelear hasta el final, de nueva cuenta Po salto y intento con varios combinaciones de golpes y patadas intentando darle algún golpe pero todos parecían ser en vano, genoma los detenía con muchísima facilidad y cuando contraatacaba de igual manera Po también los lograba detener y/o esquivar Po retrocedió un poco para replantear su estrategia de pelea cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

- Y ? , eso fue todo? , espero y no hayas terminado de entretenerme, porque aun no hemos tenido suficiente – dicho esto salió corriendo a una gran velocidad y cuando Po reacciono dio un salto para intentar esquivarlo pero genoma lo agarro de la pierna y dio vueltas sobre su eje y luego lo aventó contra un árbol que al contacto se cayó encima de Po.

Cuando Po se levanto vio a genoma que lo iba a recibir con un golpe pero Po reacciono muy bien esquivándolo acto seguido genoma se barrio para derribar a Po , y de una patada la estrello al suelo debido a que Po salió de ahí a una gran velocidad antes de que genoma lo impactara .

Po aterrizo en la rama de un árbol, un poco exhausto debido a lo acontecido unos momentos antes. Po seguía arrodillado en la rama del árbol pensando cómo demonios iba a poder vencer a alguien tan fuerte. En su mente no sabía si utilizar su nueva técnica, pero si no la utilizaba tal vez no había otra forma de ganar. En su mente recordaba lo que el maestro shifu le había dicho acerca de utilizar esa técnica .

FLASHBACK

Po estaba con el maestro shifu hablando acerca de su nueva técnica mientras caminaban sobre la gruta del dragón.

- Escucha bien Po, solo podrás utilizar esta técnica como último recurso cuando la vida de alguien estuviera en riesgo.

- Por su puesto maestro.

- Pero po una última condición.

- Y cuál es esa condición?

- Esa condición es …..

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Esa condición es…para proteger y mantener el camino del kung fu – alrededor de Po se estaba acumulando un gran poder dorado.

- No sé a qué crees que estás jugando ahora pero esto se acabo para ti.

- Tienes razón , se acabo , de una u otra forma , pero hoy no voy a ser el único que pierda aquí ¡ , es ahora o nunca ¡ - Po seguía iluminado por el aura dorada que fluía muy muy rápido alrededor de él ( tipo súper sayayin XD) , todo el lugar estaba templando , Po aumento todas sus habilidades x3 veces más en total estaba usando sus habilidades x7 . Su cuerpo está cambiando por completo sus músculos están creciendo.

- Pero qué demonios – genoma podía sentir como el poder de Po lo superaba con muchas facilidades y no solo eso , ahora Po era 4 veces más fuerte que él , realmente Po era exageradamente fuerte .

Pero esperen Po seguía aumentando mucho mas su poder, lo aumento 4 veces más con un total de x11 ahora Po era el ser más fuerte en todo el universo. Po salió corriendo a una súper mega velocidad era tan rápido que desde que salió corriendo se escuchó un sonic boom y todo el suelo se despedazó al contacto con Po , todo el polvo se levantaba y en cuestión de o.24 nanosegundos Po le dio una patada en el rostro que lo saco volando varios metros en el aire , Po no corría con sus piernas sino con el corazón , de nueva cuenta se escuchó un sonic boom y desde el aire y Po estaba dando combinaciones de pies y puños lo pateaba y lo sacaba volando y antes de que se estrellara con algo po lo volvía a patear para el otro lado y así varias veces en una de esas dio una marometa y le dio una patada con el talón en la cara haciéndolo caer contra el suelo , cuando el suelo y este rebotaron po apareció y con una patada cruzada lo saco lejos .

- Eres un tipo duro -dijo po – en el rostro de genoma se notaba el miedo y decía en su mente – nadie puede moverse de esa manera, es imposible defenderme.

Po cerro su puño y aparecieron como truenos alrededor de su mano, - golpe relámpago ¡ y po desapareció y cuando genoma sintió el golpe po le había dado uno en el estomago y hubo una gran explosión y en el cielo se dibujaba como si una bomba atómica hubiera explotando , genoma volvió a salir de ahí volando y po le agarro una de sus piernas y volvió a aumentar su fuerza x5 en total su fuerza era x16 veces .

- Ahora para acabar contigo, - po cerro su puño otra vez y esta vez no solo su puño sacaba relámpagos sino también un aura dorada y cuando lo golpe grito skidush ( o como se escriba es igual ) y lo impacto haciendo que todo alrededor explotara y levantando arboles y polvo . po salió disparado y cuando se intento parar todos sus músculos estaban desgarrados, la mayoría de sus huesos estaban rotos. pues no era para menos la técnica que utilizo lleva a tu cuerpo a un esfuerzo físico extremo. po estaba sin energía -0 po se encontraba recostado. cuando observo quedo horrorizado genoma seguía con vida, estaba completamente, estaba caminando a donde estaba óscar, con (música de piano de terror jajaja ) estiro su mano a óscar y salió arena y lo envolvió por completo y genoma grito .

- Ataúd de arena – y exploto su amigo , genoma se acercaba y comió un trozo de los restos y genoma empezó a mutar se envolvió en un cascaron y cuando salió era como un escorpión gigante , 6 patas 3 de cada lado un cola de escorpión muy larga y afilada un cuello largo y sus brazos alargados y terminaban en unas pinzas de cangrejo y tenía la mandíbula como los monstruos azules de halo y 4 ojos y era de color negro y tenia marcas raras de color rojo ,y además alas , en su pecho tenía una raya dos líneas horizontales de color rojo y grito como un monstruo típico al ver a po . esta vez po ya no podía defenderse.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo, de verdad me encanto como narre la pelea espero y a ustedes también gracias por leer y no olviden comentar , sin mas por el momento se despide mastergod hasta la próxima adiós . XD


	18. PODER MÍSTICO

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 18 : PODER MÍSTICO **

Po se encontraba totalmente agotado, realmente ya estaba muy fatigado como para poder pelear, genoma lanzo un ataque a Po, este recibió el impacto haciendo que escupiera sangre, genoma lo agarro por el cuello y lo empezó a apretar, Po gritaba del dolor, podía sentir como sus huesos se estaban quebrando poco a poco, genoma lo apretaba mas y mas fuerte, cuando estuvo a punto de romperle los huesos decidió aventarlo para poder seguir jugando un poco mas con el.

- Ríndete ante mi poder, porque esta pelea ya la perdiste guerrero dragón, no hay nada más que puedas hacer para hacerme frente – dicho esto genoma lo ataco con su cola de escorpión impactándola contra el pecho de Po, por la fuerza que llevaba el golpe Po salió volando hacia atrás.

- Ya no puedo pelear, que mas puedo hacer ahora, ya no tengo nada para pelear y mucho menos para derrotarlo, maldición ¡ maldición ¡ - Pensaba Po .

- No te vayas a morir todavía, aun quiero seguir jugando contigo jajaja – genoma lanzo un ataque pero para su sorpresa Po lo logro esquivar usando su súper velocidad, genoma lanzo varios ataques más con un total de 15 golpes que Po esquivo debido a su gran velocidad – que imposible ¡ a pesar de haber usado todas sus fuerzas y de haberse desgarrado los músculos puede seguir moviéndose a esa velocidad ? – pensaba genoma. Cuando Po hacia eso parecía la tele transportación de goku.

Po seguía esquivando los rápidos ataques de genoma , pero esto no duraría mucho , genoma lo alcanzo con un ataque haciendo que Po se resbalara pero en cuanto genoma lo intento golpearlo con su cola de escorpión Po lo logro esquivar y no solo eso trepo por ella corriendo y una vez cerca de la cara de genoma Po logro conectar alrededor de 8 golpes y con una patada cruzada lo hizo retroceder varios metros atrás Po hizo todo lo que podía para reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para atacar con el golpe relámpago pero se tardo tanto que genoma había corrido hacia el tomándolo por sorpresa y con su pinzas los agarro , Po se resistía después de varios intentos logro zafarse, volvió a su postura de esquivar y contraatacar con fuertes golpes en el cuerpo , Po tendría que darse prisa pues sus músculos ya los había llevado a su límite y no podría conseguir aguantar mucho tiempo mas , Po intento de nueva forma atacar con el golpe relámpago , mientras reunía toda esa energía Po podía sentir como sus músculos se estaban contracturando y en algunos casos desgarrando por el esfuerzo genoma estaba distraído cuando Po ataco definitivamente con el golpe relámpago .

- Golpe relámpago ¡ - Po ataco con todas fuerzas impactando el golpe en el pecho de genoma hubo una gran explosión , el polvo se levantaba y el lugar esta temblando , Po salió volando a causa de la explosión , Po esta vez no podría ni moverse , tendría mucha suerte si sobreviviera y eso ya es casi exageración y no es para menos , llevar a tu cuerpo al límite de esa forma en 2 ocasiones y usar el golpe relámpago desgastando todo tu energía con el . Po seguía recostado totalmente, a lo lejos se escuchaban pasos, del humo salió genoma un poco lastimado del pecho, pero seguía en pie lo cual era casi imposible al haber recibido el golpe relámpago 2 veces y una vez combinándolo con el skidush .

En la mente de Po

- Ángel : ya no te pares , ríndete ¡ por favor , piensa en tigresa , si continuas te matara ¡

- Demonio : Po…vamos…..acepta tu oscuridad interna….te aseguro que pagara ¡

- Po: yo…no se qué hacer.

- Demonio:

Volviendo a la realidad

Genoma se acercaba a Po con intenciones de acabar con él pero un cañón impacto a genoma pero ese no le hizo ni el más mínimo daño.

- No ¡ váyanse el es demasiado fuerte váyanse ¡ sáquenla tigresa de aquí corran los soldados hicieron caso y sacaron a tigresa de ahí dejando solos a Po y a genoma , genoma se empezaba a reír y en un movimiento rápido con un golpe levanto a Po y lo abrazo y saco unas 4 alas de su espalda y empezaron a volar hasta el espacio genoma coloco su cabeza hacia abajo al igual que Po como apuntando abajo y empezaron a girar y se veía como un tornado y que descendía hacia abajo impactándolo contra el suelo haciendo una explosión enorme . Po veía hacia arriba la noche, que difícil es cuando la mente te dice que renuncies y el corazón te pide a gritos un último intento – pensaba Po para sus adentros.

- Demonio: po…es el momento….déjame tomar el control ¡

- Po : no se si devamos hacerlo .

- Demonio : si quieres salvar a tu amada y ganar esta pelea esta es nuestra única oportunidad , solo dejame tomar el control .

- Po : yo….

Volviendo a la realidad

- Se acabo ¡ - genoma ataco , Po se puso de pie y recibió el golpe en la cara que no se movió ni un centímetro , Po estaba sonriendo , pero sus ojos ya no eran verdes sus ojos eran rojos como de un demonio , Po empezó a ser rodeado con un aura morada muy intenso , po grito aumentando su fuerza x20 , x40 , x50 su fuerza era indescriptible estaba sobrepasando los limites mas extremos que alguien podría soportar del esfuerzo algunas partes de la piel se le empezaron a caer y se notaba que adentro se estaba quemando algo era rojo como lava , en los brazos , pecho , cuello y sobre todo en la cara se le estaban haciendo unas manchas negras formando símbolos raros muy antiguos parecían tatuajes mientas transcurría esto po pronunciaba unas palabras .

- Shaza gen ¡ , mezu , su ji , zaja rempega, cechen , michi , enkan , jajaja – su risa era de un demonio completamente con tan solo escucharla te daba miedo el aura morada se intensificaba y empezaban a caer relámpagos , debajo de se formaba un circulo que contenía un símbolo muy raro .

- Regba , mezchi , i unk regemta , hevin het nevet , sisha , i shep ret enka ¡ , sisha , i shep ret enka ¡ - una explosión negra con relámpagos negros hizo que en todo el lugar temblara y se levantara el polvo . cuando paso todo genoma está completamente asustado por lo que veía , po estaba parado enfrente de el , era más alto , mas fuerte , delgado y con los musculos bien pero bien marcados usaba un pantalón negro que le llegaba a las pantorrillas , sin playera ( como regularmente es ) lleno de esos tatuajes raros y sus ojos completamente rojos ( como sasuke con la marca de maldición ) y una sonrisa malévola ( busquen en internet asi y encontraran muchas que pueden quedar ) y relámpagos chiquitos de color rojo aparecían y desparecían cerca de el había incrementado su fuerza x100 su poder solo había una forma de medirlo como oo infinito .

- No puede ser tu …. – no pudo terminar de decir lo que querría debido a que sintió fuertes golpes que se le marcaban pero Po seguía parado en un momento se acerco rápido en la misma posición y se puso detrás de el ( nose como describírselo asi que vean el video de gogeta vs janemba expeto la parte del poder desde hai retomaremos antes del rompedor de polvo estelar ) Po estaba parado y genoma herido , genoma intento desesperadamente pero po detenia todos sus ataques y se los devolvía , después de varios intentos genoma estaba acabado Po reunió su poder en una de sus manos , el poder ya no eran relámpagos azules eran relámpagos color rojo envuelto en un aura negra , era la cuchilla relámpago – po ataco a genoma con eso y antes de que lo tocara dijo – skidush y genoma fue atravesado y luego todo el lugar exploto de una forma nunca antes vista . tanto que modifico el clima a frio tanto que empezó a nevar.

- Por fin se acabo – dicho esto volvió a la normalidad poco a poco y después cayó de rodillas y se desmayo , la nieve lo cubría y el viento soplo po estaba cerrando sus ojos poco a poco con la satisfacción de que por fin había derrotado a genoma .

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo, de verdad me encanto como narre la pelea espero y a ustedes también gracias por leer y no olviden comentar , sin mas por el momento se despide mastergod hasta la próxima adiós . XD


	19. UNA NOCHE INVERNAL

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 19 : UNA NOCHE INVERNAL .**

Capítulo 19: Una noche invernal.

La nieve seguía cayendo con suavidad, poco a poco la nieve iba cubriendo las heridas de Po, empezaba a oscurecer, Po se encontraba muy débil y muy cansado, pero afortunadamente para el logro reunir lo último de sus fuerzas para reincorporarse y empezar a caminar entre la nieve que empezaba a cubrir el bosque de blanco , cuando Po llevaba un rato caminando se dio cuenta que el brazo derecho estaba roto , así que poso una de sus manos para evitar que se lastimara más , a pesar de las circunstancias Po no perdía las esperanzas , lo que lo motivaba era el poder estar con su amada tigresa , poco a poco la nieve se iba intensificando provocando que Po tuviera mucho frio debido a sus heridas , y por este mismo motivo Po cayo de rodillas sollozando por el frio , pasado unos minutos se puso de pie y prosiguió con su camino.

En otro lado…

Tigresa estaba en el campamento militar que estaba cerca de la costa, tigresa seguía acostada en una casa de campaña bastante amplia, poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos y empezó a acostumbrarse a la luz, tenía puesto una bata color verde, cuando por fin ya estaba en todos sus sentidos se sentó en la cama mientras observaba en donde se encontraba. Una vez lista se puso una ropa muy diferente a lo que ella solía usar, estaba usando un pantalón café y un chaleco color azul tornado, en seguida salió y se encontró con muchos militares, la mayoría estaba protegiéndose de la nieve con cobijas y otros estaban sentados en pequeñas fogatas para poder recibir un poco de calor, tigresa empezó a caminar entre ellos sin si quiera saber a dónde se dirigía, pero de algo estaba segura, encontraría a Po a como diera lugar.

Tigresa llego al centro de mando y vio a varios de alto rango que se encontraban planificando sus estrategias e incluso para que pudieran regresar al lugar de origen.

- Maestra tigresa, a que se debe su visita? , no debería estar descasando?

- Debería, pero primero quiero saber dónde está Po?

- … - el jefe no contestaba y tigresa se imaginó la respuesta.

- Tenemos que ir a buscarlo ¡

- Aun que estuviera con vida, no sabemos dónde está, es muy peligroso mandar a alguien a buscarlo, la tormenta es muy fuerte y no voy a arriesgar a mis hombres.

- Tal vez usted no, pero yo si estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida por él, y lo voy a encontrar con o sin su ayuda. – dicho esto tigresa salió del centro de mando decidida a encontrar a su esposo a pesar de todo.

….

Po seguía caminado y se detuvo por un momento a descansar en un árbol, se sentó y prendió una pequeña fogata que apenas le daba el suficiente calor para no morir , sus pensamientos se llenaron al pensar en tigresa , recordaba todos los momentos que pasaron juntos , los buenos y los malos , poco a poco a Po se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido , después de varios minutos del pecho del Po se ilumino un tatuaje que brillo con intensidad y libero del pecho de Po a varias criaturas , no parecían ser otra cosa más que demonios , Po se despertó y se vio rodeado por esas criaturas pero no estaba en condiciones de pelear , y en ese momento apareció otro tatuaje en forma de ojo en su pecho y un resplandor segó a las criaturas , debajo de los pies de Po aparecieron 4 círculos y todos tenían tatuajes antiguos , uno circulo giraba a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda , cuando ese destello desapareció una figura negra estaba rodeada por un destello en llamas lo rodeaba , su cabello era negro y parecían llamas pero no por el color si no como cuando se prende una fogata , en la frente tenía un ojo pero no un ojo adicional sino como un artículo de oro y fue hasta entonces que el destello desapareció y se vio una versión diferente de Po y de Po con su lado oscuro , era alto ,tenía los músculos bien marcados y tenía dos alas largas color blancas, en los brazos y en la frente poseía unos brazaletes de oro y un pantalón negro y un chaleco como el que usa un faraón y entonces hablo .

- Criaturas de las sombras váyanse, se los ordeno, vuelvan al reino oscuro de donde vinieron ¡ - este místico ser hablaba mientas con una mano abierta los señalaba y un gas color amarillo los empezó a rodear y un destello apareció y cuando este término , las criaturas ya no estaban e incluso el ser místico tampoco , solo estaba Po de pie sin comprender lo que paso cayo de rodillas y luego se sentó a esperar a que alguien lo ayudara .

Tigresa salió del campamento con una maleta para ayudar a Po en cualquier problema que se pudiera presentar.

Después de varias horas de caminar, tigresa no encontraba a Po, cuando escucho que entre las hojas se aproximaba alguien, tigresa espero cualquier cosa y cuando salió era…

- Po ¡ - tigresa vio a Po caminando hacia ella encorvado y con una mano es su brazo en señal que esta no se encontraba bien.

- Tigresa ¡ me encontraste ¡ - decía impresionado al ver a su amada enfrente de el .

- Amor que bueno que estas bien – tigresa corrió a abrazar a Po en un abrazo profundo cuyo significado eran sensaciones entre miedo y esperanza, al fin después de mucho tiempo podía sentir a Po y viceversa en los brazos del otro. tigresa rompiendo el abrazo le dio un beso precioso a Po que para desgracia tuvo que separarse de el debido a la falta de aire por fin estaba juntos .

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo,gracias por leer y no olviden comentar , sin mas por el momento se despide mastergod hasta la próxima adiós . XD


	20. CONSECUENCIAS ( FINAL )

**SEPARATE WAYS**

**CAPITULO 20 : CONSECUENCIAS.**

CAPITULO 20: Consecuencias (final)

Po se encontraba contento porque al fin estaba con la persona que él amaba, se abrazaron por un buen rato, un abrazo que ninguno de los dos quería separarse pero seguía cayendo nieve t tendrían que encontrar un refugio o se congelarían, empezaron a caminar adentrándose al bosque, Po estaba apoyado en tigresa para caminar con mayor fluidez debido a que le costaba trabajo debido a sus heridas, a lo lejos se empezaba a distinguir una cueva , una vez adentro tigresa deposito a Po recostándolo boca arriba , la respiración de Po era un poco agitada y con uno de sus brazos en su estómago , tigresa al notar esto reviso a Po y noto que tenía heridas muy profundas y algunos huesos rotos , tigresa agarro la mochila que llevaba y saco unas vendas , un algodón , alcohol y una toalla , inmediatamente tigresa humedeció el algodón en el alcohol y comenzó a ponerlo en donde Po tenía las heridas , Po al sentir el algodón frunció el ceño en señal de dolor , cuando tigresa noto esto coloco su mano encima de la de Po para calmar su dolor , una vez curadas sus heridas seco lo poco de sangre que tenía y coloco las vendas .

Po intento ponerse de pie pero fue detenido por tigresa.

- Tranquilo, debes descansar - dijo tigresa intentando recostarlo de nuevo.

- Descuida estoy bien – Po se estaba poniendo de pie y para cuando lo logro sintió como todo su cuerpo le pulsaba de dolor y grito de dolor, acto seguido cayo de rodillas abrazándose a sí mismo para calmar su dolor .

- Po ¡ , estas bien ? – tigresa lo abrazo por la espalda en señal de preocupación. – Po no estás en condiciones y además aunque pudieras ponerte de pie, no podemos irnos porque está nevando y no sabemos dónde está el campamento con toda esta nieve. – tigresa hablaba mientras volvía a acostar a Po y tocando su frente – estas muy caliente. – tigresa tocaba su cara y finalmente hablo – tienes fiebre.

- Descuida, estaré bien. – en la voz de Po se podía distinguir que estaba tartamudeando, la fiebre era más intensa de lo que tigresa imagino, si no, no tuviera tanto frio a pesar de que ya estaban en un refugio. incluso los ojos verdes de Po estaban perdiendo brillo, eran unos verde apagados, tenía que hacer algo antes de que se enfermara más.

- Necesitas una medicina y creo que es donde encontrarla, además iré por leña para hacer fuego – decía tigresa poniéndose de pie decidida a ir a buscar las cosas pero Po le agarro por la muñeca antes de que se alejara más.

- No te vayas, por favor, no me dejes, no otra vez – Po estaba suplicándole que no se fuera, fue entonces que se acordó cuanto tiempo se habían separado y ante las suplicas de Po decidió quedarse con él, se acostó en su pecho y podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Po, pum pum , pum pum , eran muy débiles y eso le preocupo a tigresa .

- Tigresa si yo no lo lograra …..- no pudo terminar debido a que tigresa puso una de sus manos en su pecho.

- Shhh , no hables así , eso no pasara – Po se percató que a tigresa le dolió oírlo hablar de esa manera así que no dijo más y poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando hasta que quedo profundamente dormido tigresa dormido un rato y cuando abrió los ojos Po estaba dormido , le toco la frente y seguía con fiebre , así que se movió con cuidado para no despertarlo y así fue , tigresa agarro su mochila y se dispuso a salir , el clima había mejorado y tigresa se perdía entre la nieve . ( ya no escribo que hizo porque me da flojerita XD ) cuando tigresa volvió Po aún se encontraba dormido , tigresa lo despertó dándole un beso de piquito a Po y este cuando despertó sonrió y le dio otro .

- Tengo tu medicina,- tigresa saco una planta, le rompió y la echo en un contenedor de agua y se la dio a su amado que a regañadientes se la tomo, tigresa encendió una fogata pequeña enfrente de ellos, la poco luz que desprendía el fuego se notaba a duras penas desde afuera, Po se recostó y con el tigresa se acostó a lado de él y el sueño los venció a los dos.

Sueño de Po.

Po se encontraba en un cuarto blanco, volteaba a todos lados sin saber que estaba haciendo ahí, empezó a caminar por un pasillo que parecía no tener fin, afuera del sueño Po estaba gimiendo y estaba sudando, dentro del sueño, Po piso en falso y el suelo se rompió cayendo en el valle de la paz, cuando se levantó todo estaba en llamas la gente corría a un lado del giro en 360° para observar todo y el palacio de jade estaba en llamas así que corrió a toda velocidad y cuando llego vio a todos sus compañeros tirados en el suelo muertos y estaba ahí , era imposible pero era genoma y estaba sujetando a tigresa por arriba de la cabeza , tigresa estaba llena de moretones y estaba sangrando , la mayoría de su ropa estaba desgarrada y Po corrió a donde se encontraba genoma y soltó un golpe pero cuando este iba a hacer contacto el golpe lo atravesó como si genoma fuera un fantasma o tal vez él era el fantasma , genoma solo reía y le decía a tigresa que donde estaba ahora Po , Po seguía intentando dar golpes pero siempre con el mismo resultado , afuera del sueño Po sudaba más y gemía con más fuerza esto provoco que tigresa despertara he intentara calmarlo pero no podía , Po estaba atrapado en ese sueño hasta el fin , dentro del sueño Po vio como genoma sacaba sus afiladas garras y justo cuando la iba a atravesar Po despertó .

Cuando abrió los ojos los tenía rojos Y un eco hablaba mientras Po estaba liberando su oscuridad interna:

- Regba , mezchi , i unk regemnta , hevin het , sisha , i shep renk enka , sisha i shep renk enka – Po estaba transformándose a como lo había hecho anteriormente como cuando lo hizo contra genoma y el podía ver su espíritu el solo atacaba al aire dando ataques a todo menos al supuesto fantasmas después de varios minutos Po empezó a gritar y le empezaron a salir las alas y los brazaletes aparecieron pero era mitad demonio y mitad ángel , cayo de rodillas al suelo gritando y llorando por lo que había visto , tigresa lo abrazo y se empezó a calmar pero cuando lo vio , su mirada estaba perdida , pasaron varios minutos y llegaron militares a ayudarlos le pusieron una manta a Po que aún estaba con la mirada baja y perdida y afín salieron de ese infierno el cual era una pesadilla el tan solo recodarlo.

Varios días después.

Tigresa caminaba en un pasillo y entro a una habitación, ahí se encontraba Po , al parecer la mitad de sus tatuajes ya habían desaparecido y uno de sus ojos ya era verde pero el otro mitad rojo y mitad azul sonrió al ver a su amada y este en seguida le devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad y este iba a ser un nuevo comienzo ellos juntos .

8 años después.

Dos niños jugaban en una pradera, la niña de pelo blanco con manchas negras y ojos verdes que baila por la hierba, el niño rojo con blanco de ojos café que intenta seguirla. - - cuando la sentí moverse dentro de mí por primera vez me ahogo un terror antigua como la misma vida , solo la alegría de tenerla en mis brazos logro sacar ese miedo , les contaremos como sobrevivimos a ese infierno estoy agradecida de tenerlos a los 3 a mi hijo Sam , katt y a Po sin ellos mi vida no es nada , todas las mañanas veo el cielo y espero no tener que repetir eso y se que no lo hare sola pues nuestros caminos nunca más se separaran .

FIN

(resident evil 4 soundtrack – the another order ( separate ways theme ) pónganla mientras leen lo de abajo .

Agradecimientos.

Me gustaría rendir homenaje a la gente que brindo su tiempo, y su apoyo para con mi historia.

En primer lugar, debo dar las gracias a Leonard kennaway , gracias hermano por siempre estar atento a mis historias y comentar de verdad se agradece .

También a jeffersongongora y a alienheart1915 por su apoyo de verdad si ustedes lo la leyeran no la huibiera terminado .

Gracias por su paciencia y alegría a esta historia. pero esta es la última historia para kung fu panda , espero y puedan leer mis otras historias y viceversa , les deseo todo el éxito del mundo en lo que ustedes hagan y recuerden : la vida pone pruebas muy difíciles en el amor pero si estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo por esa persona , no habrá nada ni nadie que impida que estés con esa persona .

Sin más por el momento quedo a sus órdenes se despide mastergod (diego Emilio)

(sabanbrands)

(4kids entertaiment)


End file.
